The Dark Prince and his Consort
by Jadwiga
Summary: Tom Riddle Lucius Malfoy. SEQUEL to Master and Servant! The Dark Lord and Lucius are together, but five years on they still meet resistance in the form of one Bill Weasley. That is, until he is captured. SLASH. Hint of Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. Only the original plot, characters etc are mine, and no money is being made.

Warnings: Slash. Hints of Mpreg. VERY AU!

Pairing: Tom/Lucius

Series: Helps if you have read _Master and Servant,_ but it is not entirely necessary.

A/N: Thoughts: _Hmmm._

0-0-0-0

**The Dark Prince and his Consort – Part One**

Five Years Later, Year of Our Lord 2001, or Year 4 of our Dark Prince.

_- The face of the world has changed -_

The Consort to the Dark Lord, Prince of the Shadow Lands, sat regally on his throne. His husband's throne lay empty: Tom Riddle, Lord of Serpents was travelling to a conference with the Dragon Lords – kin to the snakes.

The Master of these Forsaken Lands had left his Consort in the capable protection of their honoured guard – the dreaded Hi'dai. This select group of men (and women) have the power to walk through walls, scale high buildings with ease, and the ability to kill a man in many gruesome ways. More of their skills is not spoken of openly and is therefore shrouded in ambiguity.

The glint of madness still haunted the grey orbs of Thomas' love, but he was slowly healing. The arrival of their baby had done much to improve Lucius' sanity. A baby that had been borne of evil magics and potions and carried to term inside Lucius, thereby making a perfect heir for the Dark Prince.

Occasionally Lucius suffered relapses but they were getting fewer as time healed old wounds. The relapses usually occurred when his husband was away for extended periods of time … as he was now.

Lucius absently examined his manicured nails, which gleamed in the light thrown by the fires and the glowing orbs of crystal that stood on pedestals around the massive courtroom. It was here, in this mammoth of a room, marked by towering pillars, that the Prince and his Consort carried out their business.

He glanced up when the heavy doors swung open to emit two Death Eaters holding a third man tightly between them. Curious he gestured for the servants to come forward. A gasp escaped the lovely lips when he saw whom the followers were dragging.

The captive's hair shone blood red in the mixture of magical and non-magical illumination and Lucius smiled a slightly insane smile as he leant forward to address his prisoner.

"Bill Weasley, what an honour it is to receive you into our humble abode," satisfaction dripped from every word. "I am afraid that my husband cannot be with us today as he is away on important business so I shall have to do, but I am certain that we can entertain ourselves delightfully, non?"

Cold hard eyes met Lucius' gaze, glaring out from a face wrought grim by an endless, bitter and bloodthirsty war. However, courage still burned fiercely in the blue depths, resolve wreathing the handsome features. Bill's indomitable spirit granted strength to his battered body and mind beyond ordinary endurance.

The forbidding apparition spoke, or rather snarled. "Riddle is an abomination, his plague has spread across the planet so that even the Muggles notice and must battle to survive. He leads more innocents every day into his own personal damnation. The air is cleaner for him not being at home."

Lucius was impressed. _He fights even when all is lost, because he refuses to believe that good can lose to evil, even when the results say otherwise. Hate does not drive him, but love – a love for everything 'pure' and 'good'._

"Brave words from a man who stands before the Consort of the Dark Prince. So, you must ask yourself, are your words wise ones? In light of your circumstances one would conclude no." Lucius smiled. There was nothing pleasant about the smile. "I would be careful if I were you, General Weasley – you are at my mercy."

Strolling down to the proud man, who stood, even now, tall and dangerous, he ran inquisitive fingertips across the freckled skin, tanned by the sun and anointed by the rough stubble of one who has not had the time to expend effort on personal appearance.

Withdrawing the digits he examined the lean, toned body before him speculatively. He licked suddenly dry lips, spinning on his heel to stalk back to his seat of authority, but not before Bill noticed his interest.

_Maybe I can use this to my advantage._

Bill raised an eyebrow, his entire demeanour calm, belying the gravity of his situation.

"Like what you see Lucius?"

A slap caused him momentarily pain but nothing more.

"Stop!" spat the Consort. "Let him speak." Casting a cool glance at the red head he continued. "Yes, I do like what I see General. There is no harm in looking. I am loyal to my husband."

Bill smiled slyly. "And he to you?"

Silver eyes narrowed to lethal silts. "Have a care General. I will not stand for much more abuse of my husband."

Bill smiled. _'Not much more', instead of 'enough!' Not sufficient motive for me to stop then is it Consort? Well, all's fair in war…_ "Yet he leaves you alone. Why? Immortality getting boring?"

Lucius laughed. "No, on the contrary, it is very much full of life. And you have the word of one immortal to a mortal."

Eyes dancing with mirth at their burgeoning game Lucius leant forward, balancing his elbows on his knees, and his chin on his hands. His interest had been piqued.

"Why do you ask?"

"Aren't you bored being neglected as you are now?" Bill could have yelled in triumph when he saw the contemplative gleam in the molten orbs. _I have him._

"Yes, fiery hair. Are you offering to alleviate my boredom?"

"Well," Bill shrugged, secretly surprised by the nickname, "I cannot do much bound as I am, and in front of all these … people, for lack of a better word. It limits much of the fun we could have."

Excited now Lucius reclined, waving a hand at the guards to untie their prisoner.

"Leave us now," he commanded to the court. The members of his retinue shifted uneasily and one ventured, "My Lord, is it wise to release the prisoner and to be alone with him?"

Angry eyes stabbed into the nervous man reducing him to whimpers. "Yes," came the unfriendly response. Gesturing again the court filed out with the three Hi'dai extremely upset by the situation.

"Now," said Lucius to Bill who was rubbing his reddened wrists, "we are alone and can indulge ourselves. Care to alleviate the boredom of immortality?"

0-0-0-0

TBC …


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. Only the original plot, characters etc are mine, and no money is being made.

Note: Just because Lucius is insane doesn't mean he doesn't know how to get what he wants. He **is** a Malfoy after all!

Thoughts: _Hmmm._

This chapter has been re-worked due to thoughtful comments received. I hope it is improved! If you prefer the old chapter then I'll gladly re-post it here or at my greatestjournal or send it to you. No major changes have been made, but hopefully a greater insight into Lucius' mind is presented, showing what I intended.

0-0-0-0

Part Two

Tom carefully sipped from the delicate bone china cup, the beautiful decorations reminding him of his beloved Lucius.

The Chinese man opposite observed the Dark Prince neutrally, allowing none of the distaste he must feel, to show. Replacing the cup on its equally insubstantial saucer – the delicateness reminding him once again of the fragile man he had left behind – Thomas Riddle decided to bring the negotiations to a close.

"In exchange for my protection of you and your people you shall grant me three of your excellent dragons, following with a fourth in one year: one queen, and three males. Do you find the deal fair?"

The old man studied the dark haired wizard as if he could see into the immortal's soul. Whatever he saw in the scarlet orbs seemed to soothe him and he gave a brisk nod in acquiescence. Smiling happily, Tom stood up and bowed in the formal tradition of the Dragon Lords.

"It has been pleasure to do business with you, Lord of the Silver-Gold Dragon. May we continue to have good relations."

The elder man stood as well and repeated the etiquette. Just as the Prince turned to depart his eyes caught sight of the flimsy tea sets on the shelves, one design standing out in particular.

Wraithlike dragons encircled each cup and saucer, their bodies inter-woven, their gleaming scales glowing in the light thrown by the oil lamps. Iridescent colours and precise brush stokes ensnared the imagination, while jewels and gemstones the size of birdseed bestowed the wise stare of the sinuous serpents.

_Lucius will love the pattern. He does so enjoy a proper cup of tea, and this should bestow many hours of pleasure on my love. _

Decision made Tom signalled to the man, alerting his attention to the tea set.

"How much?"

Five minutes later the Dark Lord exited the imposing building to walk through the breath-taking gardens protected from winter's cruel touch via magic. He meandered his way past carefully trimmed trees, feet brushing vibrant green grass aside in his wake.

He paused by a placid pond dusted with pink blossom and white lilies, taking a heartbeat to arrange his robes around his slender frame ere he and his guards Disapparated.

0-0-0-0

Upon Apparating into the departure and arrival room Thomas found himself confronted with the displeased stares of two of Lucius' private Hi'dai. Not unduly concerned yet, he gestured for them to proceed into the adjoining room. However, Sadie's hand on his arm forestalled any such action. Immediately alarmed he hissed, "Speak."

The Lieutenant inclined her head a fraction in respect.

"My Lord," she began, "your husband is closeted with the rebel leader called General Weasley. He ordered everybody out, refusing to heed any advice and is now alone with the captive. Captain Blackston however, guards the doors, ensuring that nothing ill can happen to your Consort, but I think it would be prudent to move swiftly, your Highness, so as to end this madness."

She stiffened as her Lord's handsome face contorted in rage, not expecting any different from the protective and possessive husband of the Consort. As Thomas strode out she fell into step behind, determined to aid in whatever way she could.

Pausing only briefly at the entrance to the throne-room the tall wizard inhaled deeply, then flung the doors open, fearing what he would find. What he _did_ see brought him no joy.

His husband was in a tête-à-tête with the infamous General Bill Weasley, whose _paws_ were roaming a little too far over the person of his Consort.

"Good day Lucius," his voice rang loudly in the hushed hall, and he glared furiously at the startled General as he sneered, "Receiving gratification are we from my Consort?"

Bill warily climbed to his feet wondering what to do, an enraged husband was never a good thing, and when that vengeful husband was Voldemort – no, Thomas Riddle – then the situation was a thousand times worse.

However, before the volatile state of affairs could explode, Lucius distracted everyone's rather tense demeanours by running up to his husband and almost jumping into his arms.

"My love!" he cried, glee suffusing his entire body. "You have returned early! Oh! And just in time." Tugging on his husband's sleeve, he pulled the Dark Lord over to their thrones.

"Bill here has been keeping me company. You know I get bored so easily when you are away on those awful long trips?"

"Yes," replied Thomas cautiously, wondering where Lucius was heading.

"Well, now I have Bill to entertain me. Please, do not kill him Tom! It is so boring and repetitive here."

Lucius focused his entire being into getting what he wanted, ensuring to simper at his husband and play the devoted Consort (not that he wasn't devoted) to his Lord and Master. He loved Tom, but he was lonely and if Thomas refused to reduce his workload then he wanted someone who would keep him entertained.

It helped greatly that he was still mad enough so his thoughts were not entirely ordered or even sane. However, Lucius remained a clever and cunning opponent and not above giving his madness a nudge if it would aid him in his machinations. Not too strong a push – Lucius didn't want to fall over the brink has he had done five years ago in the dank, dreary cells of Azkaban. In many ways Lucius was more dangerous now than when he had been a hundred percent sane.

Gazing into the pleading eyes of the man he loved Tom felt himself crumble. _He is so nearly healed. If this will do the trick then it is worth the price. However, that does not mean I will ignore protocol. I shall not endanger your safety for anything my pet._

Sighing, Tom tenderly stoked his husband's silky mane. Tugging gently on the strands he forced Lucius to look into his eyes.

"You can keep him, but he must be secure at all times and he will have guards on him twenty fours, seven days a week, understood? I want you safe, otherwise there is no concession."

Seeing the seriousness in his love's face Lucius nodded emphatically, nuzzling his head into the crook of his husband's neck when released. In his position Lucius did not see the threatening stare Thomas shot at Bill, followed by a very real threat in words.

"Know this General, you are only alive because my Consort wishes it and for no other reason. I would have killed you for simply daring to talk to Lucius about assuaging his boredom, let alone touching him. So be careful General, watch your step. Your life depends entirely on your actions and how long Lucius remains interested. Understood?"

Bill agreed even as he was led out of the hall. He knew how close he had been to death and that he owed his continued existence to Lucius Malfoy.

_I will repay my life-debt Lucius. I shall never hurt you._ Casting a look back at the happy couple Bill thought sorrowfully, _I think you have always been a trifle insane. _

"Go to our room my pet," breathed the Dark Lord, "I shall follow presently."

Grinning Lucius sprang to his feet, racing off, pleased to have gotten his way.

"I will check on our children husband!" he shouted as he disappeared, his guards on his heels.

0-0-0-0

Entering the baby's bedroom Lucius smiled when he caught sight of his eldest son standing by the window, his back to the door.

Draco stood tall and regal in his elegant robes, all sleek and ominous lines. The weak winter sunlight caught the strands of white-blond hair as his son turned. The tousled locks brushed high cheekbones set in a face of remote beauty. A beauty of hard lines, jagged edges and frosty pallor all adding up to a lethal, untamed splendour. The eyes were grey stones of concrete, preventing anyone from reading Draco's true emotions. Stern and conceited, the young man reeked of power.

Lucius felt pride well up in his chest. _My son is a true Malfoy._

Holding out his arms he accepted his son into his embrace, ignoring the stiff posture of the youth, pretending that his eldest son did not hate him for what had happened to his mother.

**: Five Years Ago :**

"It was an accident son," whispered Lucius frantically. "She left the safety of the Manor-"

"But why did she leave the confines of the Manor?" cried his son in grief. "She knew the dangers!"

"Valdis said that he did all he could, that she must have allowed her fear to overwhelm her common sense…"

"Valdis!" Draco emitted the name in a shrill cry. "I don't trust that savage werewolf! He is always so grim and cold. A **grave** has more warmth!"

A slap echoed and Draco raised a thin hand to a red cheek.

"You are a Malfoy, son!" snapped Lucius. "Act like one! If Valdis' words are not enough our Lord has reassured me **personally** that all that could have been done was done. Your mother simply lost her head and ran into the werewolf pack. Foolish woman. How could she forget the hunger of the werewolves?"

"Yes," whispered Draco hoarsely. "How could she have forgotten?"

Lucius sent his son a sharp look, distrust slipping into his eyes. "Drop the subject son. Voldemort-"

"My new father?"

An angry snarl met the contempt.

"Tom is a great man Draco! He can make you powerful! Do me proud son and forget your mother. Voldemort is not so forgiving as I am when his word is doubted."

A bitter, harsh look had appeared on the pointed features of his son and Draco Malfoy nodded. "I'll forget," he rasped. "It will be as it never was … dad."

Turning away Draco stalked out of the living room leaving a weeping man who couldn't quite summon the Malfoy reserve, because he understood at that moment that he had lost his most beloved son.

**: Present : **

Lucius gave his eldest one last aching hug before releasing him and moving over to the cradle that held his youngest child. Smiling lovingly the blond reached into the crib and hoisted up the baby, cooing gently.

Switching his gaze back to Draco he said, "Do you want to hold your brother Draco? Arthur has missed you."

Draco repressed a sigh. As much as he felt resentment towards his father these days, he still carried a shred of their love deep in his frozen heart so he could not completely break Lucius' heart. Forcing a semblance of loving elder brother onto his thin lips he inclined his head in respectful 'joy'.

It was worth the effort. The desperate hope in his father's face and eyes was replaced by pure, unbridled happiness. Elation rang in Lucius' voice as his father asked:

"So, son, how is Azkaban these days?"

0-0-0-0

Lucius sighed in bliss as his husband crawled on top of him, balancing his weight on his hands above Lucius' head.

A tongue plundered his mouth seeking his warmth and taste. Lucius arched, gasping in pleasure as lips trailed down his body, mapping his contours, categorising his unique scent. Whimpering, he turned his head in an effort to return the favour.

The tempest withdrew, scarlet eyes boring deep into his soul. Thomas Riddle studied his flushed lover, smiling slightly, delighted with the utter want written over the pointed features.

However, tonight was not a night to make love, but a night to reclaim what was rightfully his – and to remind Lucius exactly to whom he belonged.

Seizing a nipple between his teeth, he nibbled on the sensitive morsel while his hand worked underneath Lucius' nightshirt, seeking Lucius' secret place. Finding it, he found the entrance already slick, oil coating the insides of the clinging channel. He growled in pleasure. This would not take long.

Shifting his attention to his husband's sweat coated chest, he rubbed his face against the damp cloth. A sudden strangled groan told him that Lucius was ready. Disregarding the cost of such a garment the Dark Prince gripped the hem, tearing with all his inhuman strength. Grey eyes widened in shock and alarm at his actions but the Prince pressed on.

Staring into the misty pools the Dark Prince shoved forward, pausing a moment to give Lucius time to adjust, then he began thrusting into the welcoming heat that engulfed his member completely.

Slowly but surely the tempo increased. It was a beat composed of plunging muscle, gliding skin and mingled gasps. Lucius closed his eyes but the burning flame that was his Master – his husband – was branded on the shut lids giving him no respite against the fiery demon that drew such a compliant tune from his frail body.

Groaning in delight at the almost brutish thrusts Lucius twisted, attempting to raise his body closer to the source of pleasure, but his husband pressed down with his hands, forcing him back onto the mattress. Body pinned, all Lucius could do was feebly writhe and begin to mewl with passion.

It was the mewling that undid Tom – as it always did. Alight with the love and jealously that partly formed the wicked brew of feelings he had for Lucius, he sank deep into Lucius' being and spent himself.

Emotions raw after such a powerful coupling Tom gathered the sweaty form of his mate to him and collapsed on the tangled bed sheets, burying his nose into the mussed silver-white hair shot through with gold. His dark hair fell over his cheek, brushing the smooth strands below as he breathed deeply.

"Mine," he gasped.

Lucius snuggled closer into the tight embrace and murmured happily in response, "Yes, yours. Mine?"

The Dark Prince smiled tiredly. "Yes, yours."

0-0-0-0

A/N: Perhaps a bit sappy at the end but I felt that Lucius deserved some attention from his husband. Thank you for the review herk444!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. Only the original plot, characters etc are mine, and no money is being made.

Lurkindarkness: Thank you for your review! Tom/Lucius is very underloved, which is a pity because there is so much potential there. I hope you like this chapter!

Herk444: Thank you for your thoughtful insights. After considering points 1&2 I have redone chapter two to try and make it more in character. As for 3 – 'Arthur' is an English name well used by English aristocracy and has connections to King Arthur. I doubt that Lucius or Voldemort would even believe Ron's dad to be worthy of the name if they even considered that angle.

Notes: **1) Chapter two has been re-written after receiving enlightening constructive criticism. There are no major changes, just a few terms changed and an expansion on Lucius' motives. If **_anyone_** dislikes these changes I am more than willing to make the original version available. **

2) Thoughts: _Hmmm._

0-0-0-0

Chapter Three 

General Bill Weasley paced the floor of what was currently his residence deep in thought. Two long months had passed since his capture and subsequent rescue by the Consort of the Dark Lord. The terms of his imprisonment were to occupy Lucius (excluding sexual or romantic advances) while his husband was absent.

Yet, the General had seen little of the blond in all that time and was beginning to wonder what was his purpose here if Lucius was to be kept at arms length. Peculiar behaviour at best, worrying at worst.

Flinging his body into an oak chair, carved into hideous contortions of beasts unknown to the redhead, he absent-mindedly picked up the crystal decanter perched on the table beside him and poured the ruby liquid into an equally stunning diamond glass.

One thing you could say, they were keeping him in style.

Nonetheless, Bill was anxious. He was eager to escape. But escape to what?

Furrows appeared on his forehead and a dark look shaded the normally clear azure eyes. At the time of his capture Europe was under the complete domination of Lord Riddle, Prince of Serpents. Asia stood on the brink of such tyranny and the Americas were barely holding their own against the bloody tide.

Soon the entire southern hemisphere would be subdued and the world would languish under eternal night if action were not undertaken immediately. Was it too late already?

Bill had no means of knowing. The few rumours that filtered to him in his grey jail were bleak and depressing. Urgency filled all of Bill's movements, making them abrupt – harsh even. His speech was clipped and curt, though there was minimum opportunity to speak, as there were only his guards and the rare occasions that Lucius managed to sneak in a visit.

Just then the General of Light heard sounds outside his barred door, noises reached through the metal – distorted – but real nonetheless and growing louder. Tense, Bill sprang from his seat whirling to face the door, boots sinking into the plush purple carpet.

There wasn't much decoration or colour in the room or adjoining bedroom and bathroom but what little there was, was stunning – the decanter, glass and carpet being prime examples.

The door was thrown open with significant force, cause it to bang into the wall where it made an awful clanging noise. Before the reverberating could begin to die down hooded guards filed in, spreading to form a defensive circle around the prisoner.

Bill remained clam, relaxing his body so that his arms hung limp at his sides, his mind a sea of tranquillity in the basin of nervous energy created by his 'captors'.

The leader strode in, black cloak flaring and red eyes flashing ominously in the obsidian depths of the hood. A stench entered along with the looming figure, a smell of decay and the must of matured centuries.

_Vampire._ Bill's throat clenched with disgust, his nose crinkled with distaste at the vampire's offensive odour. Yet, within a moment he had gained control and his face was once more impassive.

The vampire must have smiled for there was a flash of pure white against the inky night, while the hellish eyes were minuscule red dwarfs in endless space. Then it spoke, its voice raspy and dead as the pages of an ancient yellowing book.

"You have been summoned, General Weasley, by the Consort of the Dark Prince. Be warned, we shall have none of you tricks. I should hate to inform the Consort that we were forced to slay you."

Bill smiled grimly on the inside. _I heard the fear lacing your voice Blood-demon. It shan't go very well for you either if you have to kill me would it? Lucius would be most distressed and I doubt that Riddle would be forgiving of those who upset his 'wife'. Not to mention the fury of one Senior Malfoy._

"Where would I run to Blood-demon?" was all that Bill commented.

"One never knows with you fighters of light. Come," it gestured with a long, thin ebony stick. "We musn't keep _him_ waiting."

"No, that wouldn't do at all."

The vampire wisely ignored Bill's mockery and brutally shoved the mortal into the hallway.

As the odd procession stalked down the corridors Bill mused over what would happen now.

0-0-0-0

Towers of priceless parchment adorned the ornate desk in regular, ordered piles, each one corresponding to a specific matter and document. As Consort to the Dark Lord, Lucius Malfoy had many projects to oversee, but his area of speciality pertained to the werewolves and the security and the battle support they provided.

At the moment all his work was completed and he was concentrating on more personal concerns.

Lucius' quill scratched across the parchment as he poured out his befuddled thoughts and emotions.

I worry more every day. This burden I carry seems to grow heavier as time passes instead of lightening. Am I cursed to suffer the taint of madness for eternity? Was my imprisonment in Azkaban so cruel? So damaging that I cannot recover?

_**Or, did the subsequent spell c**__**raft used on me so that I could bear a child for the Lord of Serpents, affect me adversely?**_

_**Or both?**_

_**I know not and the grey fog that curls around my brain and obscures my thinking frightens me at times. **_

_**Yet, sometimes the Sun shines through so brilliantly that I am almost blinded by its glare! And there, before me, laid out in shimmering gold are the answers I seek.**_

_**Therefore, I have practised over the years to refine the nature of my madness to an art. I can use it to get what I want. Oh, I am not foolish enough to push the boat of craziness off the cliff side into the roaring waters of insanity – I comprehend my limits.**_

_**I understand when I can twist my madness to further my own ends, to forge a kind of cold, blue sanity. And one has to use every available means to survive in the courts of the Prince of the Shadowlands, of the Dark Lord of Serpents … even his Consort.**_

**_And I relish it mostly, yet occasionally all I wish – desire with all my heart – is to _**rest**_. To not have to pretend. My mind is breaking and I require such peace if it isn't to shatter entirely._**

_**That is why I value the General. He brings me dreamless sleep, though my husband has jealously guarded me from him. Speaking of my husband … I have important news to impart, yet I do not know how he will take it. Business draws him away for a month; I shall use that period to think wisely on the matter. **_

**_Footsteps approach and my guard's voice echoes, my 'guest' has arrived._**

_**Lucius Malfoy **_

Lucius Malfoy hastily hid his ruminations in a drawer, rising from his seat just someone knocked.

"Enter."

A tall, brown haired woman strode in, dressed in sleek flowing robes of dark green. Upon her left hip rested a long pale sheath, a golden pommel smoothly protruding. Her wand was strapped to her right hip in an ebony holder. Lucius doubted not that other, more lethal weapons were concealed all over her body.

The Hi'dai were not to be trifled with lightly – not if you wished to live.

"Captain Olrich ordered me to inform you that General Weasley has arrived Consort Lucius."

The blond nodded. "Thank you Lieutenant. He may be brought in."

Giving a curt dip of her curly head the woman spun on her heel and did as commanded. Lucius had the time to tie his night robe shut before the troublesome redhead entered, surrounded by a vampire guard. All of who smelt afraid.

Staring in disfavour at the bright, silver handcuffs, decorating Weasley's wrists Lucius met the scarlet gaze of Vampire. No one knew its name or where it came from. Not even its gender. All that was known was that it had come searching for a master who would favour the vampires if he won.

Voldemort had been shut away with Vampire for a long while in conclave with some other denizens of the night. Whatever the discourse the result had been Vampire's undying – now there was the irony – devotion to its new 'Master'.

Lucius hated it with every fibre of his being and even Valdis – one of the most dangerous and courageous werewolf alive – felt only disgust for Vampire. Yet their words fell on deaf ears. They could not sway their Master and had to abide by his choice and wisdom.

"Why is General Weasley restrained? Couldn't your vampires contain him sufficiently?"

The Vampire stiffened and a small hiss of rage issued form the yawning cavern of the hood. The Hi'dai instantly stepped forward, silently menacing.

Lucius remained as stationary as his immobile prisoner.

Captain Olrich's eyes blazed with desire, with the unspoken words: _You only have to say the word Master and I shall slay the demon._

This stalwart man too, loathed this creature.

Lucius gave an imperceptible shake. _No. Too soon. There will be another opportunity._

Vampire spoke in its gravely voice. "We had trouble and remembering your orders I thought it the better part of valour to put the bracelets on, so we would not be forced to injure the General."

Staring in evil depths Lucius repressed a shudder. "Understood and accepted. Thank you for doing an excellent job. You may leave now."

Bowing slightly Vampire and its servants withdrew.

Gesturing to the gleaming metal bands Lucius snapped to a trainee Hi'dai, "Remove them, I daresay General Weasley is not foolish enough to attempt escape or to hold me hostage."

"Indeed," remarked Bill. "Who would be insane enough when a whole _battalion_ of Hi'dai are encamped practically outside your door?"

Incredulous silver eyebrows shot up. "Captain?"

Olrich met his glare without flinching. "For precautions sake my Lord. As you have heard, it has already been effective in dissuading General Bill from doing anything incongruous. Please Consort – I insist upon this if you wish to have the restraints removed and to be left with minimum personnel in the room."

Lucius sighed in frustration. "Very well. Remove them, and then leave. Captain … you may stay."

His commands were obeyed immediately and to the letter. Within a minute the room was empty save General Bill Weasley, Captain Olrich and Consort Lucius Malfoy.

Raking a hand through his silver-white hair Lucius strolled through a doorway into what turned out to be his bedroom. Bill's gaze slid across the room, drinking its contents in, carefully analysing for weaknesses and strengths. At last the grim countenance fell on the infuriating Malfoy who had personally overseen, and partaken, in the slaughter on Dartmoor – or what was now called Tear Plains.

The slender man was reclining on the massive bed, one hand rubbing gently through the now free locks so that his hair framed his features like the halo of a fallen angel.

One arm was extended languorously towards him.

"Care to join me General?" he asked as if Bill truly had a choice.

Bill approached and sat on the silky cover.

0-0-0-0

Author Note: Sorry for the wait in posting, I suffered writer's block on top of a hetic life. Hoepfully it is all gone now!

What will happen next hmmm ...?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. Only the original plot, characters etc are mine, and no money is being made.

**whiteroseblackrose:** Don't worry; Voldemort isn't going to be happy with Bill … or Lucius for that matter. grin

**Note:** Thoughts: _Hmmm._

0-0-0-0

Chapter Four

A knock sounded on the outer chamber doors, causing echoes to bounce off the walls that eerily mimicked the heavy leaden booms.

Lucius raised his head from his chest where he had been in deep contemplation. Grey eyes narrowed in mild irritation. Was he never to have a moment to himself? Or to be able to hear himself think?

He said nothing however, as the ponderous oaken doors were drawn back to admit whoever had dared disturb his rest.

_It seems I cannot escape duty even down in the bowls of the Palace. This had better be good._

The two Death Eaters guarding the inner door snapped to attention when a tap-tap tapping came. It was a peculiar rhythm designed to ensure that only 'friends' gained entrance and not any undesirable elements – especially potential enemies.

The guards spoke the magical words that would break the seal placed on the door then stood back as two Hi-dai – Lieutenant Sadie Brown and Captain Olrich – preceded with an amber eyed man in tow.

_Valdis_. Lucius felt contempt rise up but he schooled his face into indifference and instead stretched out a little in his seat, observing the approaching group with interest.

He knew that Valdis was meant to be overseeing the south of England where some fools had formed resistance cells. As if they thought they could survive long without a true leader!

Well, General Bill Weasley was out of their reach; rescue attempts had failed miserably and in great anguish for those concerned. Without a charismatic, intelligent and resourceful leader like Bill, the factions against his Lord were dying, fading like blooms before autumn's approach.

Lucius noted with derision that Valdis had no problem seeing in the gloom, for Lucius had neglected to light the fires, preferring to sit in semi darkness mulling over his options.

Yellow eyes, hot with passion, roved over the chamber, striping the darkest corners bare of their secrets.

The Lieutenant and Captain stopped before him, bowing, then side stepping so that Valdis could step forward. He gave a mocking bow, which Lucius returned with an equally mocking smile.

"Long time no meet Lucius."

"Indeed, three glorious months I believe. You must be devastated to be back here in my company. And since we can bring little pleasure to each other I must assume that only the most evil of news calls you 'home'."

Valdis released a dry barking laugh. "Direct as ever Consort. You assume rightly. There has been trouble."

"Trouble?" A fair eyebrow rose. "What sort of trouble is it that a werewolf like you cannot subdue?"

Valdis snarled. He had not liked the slight against his abilities. For a single instant, ivory fangs glinted as the flickering light from the orange heaths caught them.

For a second his eyes gleamed a feral yellow-orange and his features shifted, but then he had regained control and was glaring at the infuriating blond.

Lucius smiled innocently, pleased to have won a mark against this lean killing machine.

Finally Valdis replied, his voice a growl.

"_Since_ some _Death Eater_ morons decided execute two resistance leaders in front of a crowd!"

Lucius was puzzled. "That is nothing new. Why did it cause so much trouble?"

"Because the idiots performed the execution _inside_ their safe house! Without thinking to check the villagers for weapons! Muggle or Wizard!"

"_WHAT? Who are these nincompoops? I shall deal with them _**personally**!"

"They're dead," said Valdis flatly.

Lucius looked grim, lips set in a thin white line. "Serves them right, though they escaped easily."

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Pardon?"

"They were torn apart," Valdis expanded, "by the crowd. Once they had been suitably tortured of course. From what I hear it was rather bloody and unpleasant to watch. Some Death Eaters managed to flee," he explained when Lucius looked even more confused.

"What precisely happened?" asked the Consort, speaking slowly, enunciating each word as if that could change what he was about to hear.

Valdis cast about for something to drink. Noticing, Lucius rose and fetched the beverage personally. He returned with a golden (not silver for a werewolf) goblet full of red wine.

Genuinely grateful the dark haired werewolf gulped the thick crimson liquid down, washing away the dust of travel. Once drained Lucius gestured to a low set table, upon which rested a marble dish and beside it a fluffy towel.

Padding over to the items Valdis realised the marble depths were full of clear, fresh water. It was icy cool as he splashed and towelled his face and forearms dry. Reinvigorated and cleaned of the dust of travel he sank into an offered chair, while Lucius sat opposite, one long leg draped over the armrest as he stared into flickering flames.

Valdis sighed in weariness and began.

"They took their two prisoners from where they were being kept and led them into the main hall. It is panelled wood affair, large and airy. Quarter the size of this chamber I should say."

Lucius blinked. That was big.

"Instead of going for a quick and easy kill they decided to be fancy – and in that lay their destruction. They could have been efficient but they chose to rouse the people in the nearby village from their beds, allowing the noise of the chaos to carry and thereby giving plenty of time for someone to slip a message or conceal weapons on their person.

"No one checked for missing members of families or whether the people they arrived with at the house were the same number that had left the village. An utter shambles. Sane voices went unheard.

"Then they proceeded to drag their live audience into the room where the leaders waited, with nooses around their necks, to die. The cacophony of sounds when the people saw what was intended – what they were meant to be witness to – rose to ear defending levels. Two of my werewolves who were witnesses to this dereliction of command had to run or risk having their ear drums shattered by the din."

Lucius' face paled. Valdis' werewolves were the toughest. Some said even tougher than the Hi'dai in some respects. If they had run then the din must have be _extremely _bad.

"Half-way through the farce every single source of illumination in the house went out. The premises were plunged into impenetrable night. A hush fell, and then came the whizzing colourful lights, which zapped around, over and through those, present. This display was rapidly followed by guttural noises and bangs and clangs that culminated in the smashing of glass. As glass shards billowed into the room – missing the innocent but slicing mercilessly into the Dark Prince's forces – booted feet rang on the hollow floors.

"It was then that the true battle began. At some point the two leaders were removed, as the villagers fought on with their allies.

"It ended with the complete expulsion of the Dark Lord's troops from that area. If we don't act swiftly to quell this insurgence and patch this mistake, further rebellion will follow. And no doubt a further attempt to free Bill Weasley will be tried, as even the thickest resistance leader knows that he is necessary to their cause. All this triumph shall do is instil the 'good side' with the confidence that we can be beaten."

Lucius squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his forefingers against the closed lids. "Have you a plan?"

"Yes," Valdis took out a folded piece of paper, which he smoothed out on his lap, "but I'll need your help. I require more support; I cannot spare any more of my units than I have already. They are committed elsewhere."

"Done. I shall go with you. Now explain your strategy."

0-0-0-0

"I don't see why we are going by broomsticks instead of Apparating. Heck, even Floo would make more sense." Valdis frowned at his companion.

He and Lucius stood side by side on the rolling green turf that backed onto Serpent Palace, home of The Dark Lord and his Consort and assorted retinues. Not that one could see the colour of the meticulously kept gardens presently for it was pitch black.

There was no moon, only a few pale stars gleamed in the velvet heavens and soon they would be obscured, like their fellows, by the cloud clover that was steadily moving in.

Even so, Valdis and Lucius were attired in shapeless grey robes, hoods drawn over to conceal not only their faces, but in Lucius' case, his silver hair that would shine if any light fell on the shimmering silver and gold strands.

They would disembark from the brooms a little way from their destination, masking themselves within an Invisibility Charm so as not to be seen by anyone. The grey clothes were a failsafe should the illusion falter.

The slender man stared coolly at the irritated werewolf.

"Because I wish to, Valdis." Ice dripped form each word. "Or do you dare question the Consort's judgement?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dare, _Consort_. Thank you, by the way, for pulling rank and reminding me of my lowly position."

Lucius ignored the bitter tone and words, concentrating instead on mounting the broom and activating the tracking spell that would ensure that they would not become separated once true darkness fell.

Valdis shook his head at this dismissive attitude and brought his broom closer to Lucius. The Dark Prince would never forgive him if something happened to his Consort. It was at this point that he caught an odd scent. Sniffing discreetly he looked sideways at the blond.

Again he caught a whiff of the elusive odour. Lucius' scent had changed. There was another, subtler scent underlying the one that characterised Lucius as Lucius. It was heavier and muskier and alien to Valdis. He had never smelt _this_ on Lucius.

Even Lucius' 'normal' range of pheromones were not registering properly. He had not noticed previously due to his exhausted and frustrated state, but the chemical composition had altered slightly. The werewolf cocked his head. He had the nagging sensation he ought to recognise this scent, which he had encountered it before.

Yet now was not the time for contemplation. They had more urgent needs to attend to – Lucius' troops were waiting for them at the rendezvous point and they were expected soon.

"Ready?" enquired Lucius.

"Yes, let's go."

Silently the brooms rose into the air, gaining height with the swiftness of birds. Within minutes they were mere specks, then … they vanished from sight.

0-0-0-0

They landed a hill away, meandering their way to the operatives who lay concealed within numerous spells.

Valdis noted during the journey that Lucius' breath was irregular and he could _smell_ the thin film of perspiration that had to be covering the Consort's forehead. He catalogued these intriguing mysteries for later examination.

Fifteen minutes later they were sinking under the Concealment Charms that layered the area and were fine-tuning the attack prior to its launch.

As the last star vanished behind thick cloud they moved.

Silent shapes floated over the dark countryside towards the few gleaming lights of the village, mere patches of darker night against the already pitch-blackness. Serpentine forms slithered through the rough grass while pale images moaned, creating a frightening effect meant to intimidate.

Will-o'-the-wisps flickered in the nearby marsh ready for any poor soul that managed to flee.

Lucius sighed and carefully dropped back from the main advancement allowing himself to become part of his surroundings like a chameleon. He watched and waited.

Not five minutes later the screaming began as doors were flung open, (for mere theatrical effect, as certain Dark Creatures were already inside ensuring minimal losses), and the massacre started.

Children were dragged out into the streets dressed only in nightclothes along with their parents.

Lucius smiled as he stepped out of the shadows into fiery night. Braziers had been lit to provide illumination so that all could witness what happened to those who dared defy the Dark Lord, Prince of Serpents – even if his servants were fools.

Magical lights circled the air above the captives' heads. When all had been gathered (only three had successfully had escaped, two of them fleeing in the direction of the marsh) the entertainment was underway. A few guards remained alert in case rebellion reinforcements appeared.

Lucius walked forward on cat like feet, his guards at either elbow. He stalked around the huddled mass dumped in the village square, his eyes noting the defiant ones and the panicked ones, and the ones who were likely to allow bravery to overcome common sense. Then again, those about to die … _have nothing to lose_.

Having come full circle he pointed to his chosen victim. Being Consort to the Dark Prince entitled him to first pickings and to the torturing of 'innocents'.

A child of five years old was brought before him. Lucius reached down with one pale slender hand and yanked the girl's head back viciously. Smiling cruelly he dug his fingers into the white locks, purring.

"Such beautiful hair my sweet, so thick and luscious. Such a pity that it will be stained err this night is complete."

Wild, terrified brown eyes stared up into his cold grey ones, widening in recognition as Lucius pushed his hood down. Hair that shimmered like spun silver and gold in the blazing firelight fell in soft waves around an aristocratic face.

Everyone knew how the Consort looked like – even if they had never seen him in person. Enough posters of the Consort, (sometimes with his husband), were plastered over the British Isles and enough stories regaled to adult and child alike that he was instantly recognisable.

Sliding his wand out of his pocket Lucius sighed once more, then casually placed the tip of his wand against her throat. Yet, when he spoke, it was with cold precision.

"Crucio."

The girl's agonising screams rent the night air as her parents flung themselves, howling, against the Death Eaters. The mother sank, sobbing into her hands as she cradled her head. The father beat his fists ineffectually against the stoic werewolves and roared his pain to the Heavens and for all to hear.

There was a lot of blood afterwards. Lucius threw the lifeless girl aside, wiping his hand clean with a handkerchief. He did not even glance at the corpse as he walked past and headed home.

0-0-0-0

Bill stirred as he felt the bed dip. Opening his eyes a fraction he squinted. A white clad Lucius was climbing wearily into his bed, thin nightshirt clinging to his slim figure. He had his youngest son in a cradle by the bed already.

Lucius looked weak. Drained.

As per routine Bill shifted over, but was surprised to find Lucius squeezing as close as to him as possible. He could feel every inch of the trembling frame pressing against his own lean, more muscled, shape.

Bill hissed. Lucius was as cold as the grave.

Cautiously, he put his strong arms around the blond who sighed in appreciation. Lucius quickly drifted into exhausted sleep.

0-0-0-0

_A couple of days later_

They were playing Snap with an Exploding deck of cards, (it made the game more interesting, especially if someone put down a card too hard), when Valdis was admitted.

Captain Olrich who had been lurking took a smart pace forward as he eyed the werewolf with distaste.

Valdis did not even do him the honour of casting a single glance his way. Instead the amber-eyed werewolf's gaze fell on the card players.

Lucius was reclining in his comfortable armchair, attired in navy blue robes cut from the finest silk, with silver serpents encircling his cuffs and hem. His light hair was loose, only a simple wooden slide holding some of it back. He glowed with an inner beauty as if lit up from the inside.

Opposite him sat a crimson haired man who also was clothed in robes of fine silk, but his were the colour of forest green touched with white trim. Eyes as hard as diamonds and the colour of cobalt met Valdis and an even colder look settled on the fine, but scarred face.

Lucius set down his teacup – one belonging to the service brought for him by his husband – and shattered the stalemate.

"Valdis, this is General Bill Weasely. Bill … this is our resident werewolf, Valdis. I'm sure you have heard of each other's exploits. Yet, I doubt that you have actually met in the flesh?"

"No … no, we have never actually met in person. I won't say it is a pleasure to see you finally Valdis, because it's not. However, while it's not the under circumstances I would have wished for, it is a relief to know your face at last."

Lucius was privately amused by how swiftly Bill had seized the upper hand from the werewolf so he did not interfere …not yet anyway.

"That pleasure may be short-lived Weasley."

"That is _General_ Weasley to you, man-eater. I'm not so helpless that I can't – or shan't – hurt you if you goad me."

"Watch your tongue, prey, or even the Consort's slippery tongue and serpentine limbs won't save you from the Dark Lord."

"Really? You ought to be more careful how you speak of Lucius, foul monster. _Voldemort, _or _Riddle – whatever he calls himself_ – will not be happy to hear the slanderous lies you snarl and spit."

Valids inhaled then paused mid-breath. _There_ was that elusive scent! The one that had befuddled his senses! The one that he smelt on Lucius. His eyes narrowed. Soooo … the pretty blond thing was playing while his husband was away.

Smiling cruelly Valdis said, "Not even when those insinuations have their foundation in solid truth? Not even when those 'lies' are steeped in truth? In fact, when those accusations are not falsehoods but the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

Bill's jaw clenched as he noted the way the werewolf's gaze flicked to Lucius. Lowering his voice to a mere whisper Bill started to speak when Lucius rapidly interrupted.

"Enough! This game has gone far enough." Turning to Valdis. "What is it you want?"

Reluctantly letting go his bountiful bounty Valdis addressed the Consort formally.

"To submit my completed report on the issue we discussed two days previous, Consort. Here it is." A thick bulk of parchment was handed over. "Lists of names – enemy and friendly – are noted, as are deaths, casualties and living. Sustained damage to environment is written, as is the effect on our troops and supplies with requests for refreshments. An overall account is given, as is a brief conclusion. I hope this answers your questions."

Lucius turned the bundle over in his hands, then carefully put it down. "Yes, and more. Most will have to await my husband's pleasure as it is out of my jurisdiction. You have done well. You are dismissed."

Snapping his heels together in mock subordination Valdis swirled on his heel and stalked from the room. However, not before casting an evil glance in the direction of Bill Weasley. It promised reparation for his dressing down by Lucius and the insults uttered by the ex-General.

Lucius released a frustrated breath and picked up his teacup. The warm liquid did much to soothe his frayed nerves enabling him to meet Bill's frown with equanimity.

"How can you be so calm when that murderous werewolf is determined to deliver you trussed like a turkey, on a silver platter, to your husband?"

"Is there any reason I should fear my husband?"

"Many Lucius – and you know it. He may be your husband, but like any normal man he won't take his mate's infidelity lying down."

"Define infidelity."

Bill growled in irritation. "I don't know what your game is Malfoy, but deliberately antagonising the Dark Lord _and_ me is not a very good idea. Certainly not one based on self-preservation. Whatever sick plan your twisted little mind has come up with had better be _extremely_ good. Otherwise, we're both dead and I'm rather attached to my body."

Lucius smiled sweetly. "Do not fret Bill. I have everything in hand. You shall not come to any harm."

Bill snorted. "And one can trust the spouse to the Dark Lord, Prince of the Shadowlands?" He asked disbelievingly.

Lucius smiled once more, a peculiar gleam in his wide grey orbs. "Yes – and only you. Don't you feel unique?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Unique? Yes. But hardly comforted."

The blond laughed. "Typical Bill! You are so much fun. I shall miss you," he added too softly for the ex-General to hear.

* * *

**Note: **This chapter was meant to be much longer, but after the hellish last week I decided to post what I do have if only to save my sanity!

Do not worry, there is a lot of Tom in the next chapter and no … it will not end up as Bill/Lucius!

**Next chapter:** Tom Riddle returns and all Hell breaks loose. Any requests?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. Only the original plot, characters etc are mine, and no money is being made.

**Queen Caira: **First, thank you for your review! Second, to assuage your worries without giving too much away: appearances are deceiving. I hope this chapter will settle some of your fears over any 'Bill/Lucius'. And there shall be a Draco and Lucius reunion.

**Note:** Thoughts: _Hmmm._

Finally let me upload! Yay! Enjoy!

0-0-0-0

Chapter Five

Lucius was reclining on the bed reading a sheaf of papers when the fire blazed green. Instantly alarmed, for he knew that it could only be one person, Lucius hastily gathered the document together and shoved it into a drawer in the bedside cabinet.

Sitting up he tied the strands of his dressing gown together more tightly and arranged his body in a welcoming pose.

A second later a man stepped out of the jade-coloured flames brushing off lingering ash from his heavy black cloak. The man looked up in the act of patting the garment clean and scarlet eyes focused on the delightful scene spread out on the bed. The traveller smiled.

"Lucius. A pleasant sight indeed."

Stalking over to the blond man he cast his cloak over a chair and then sank on the mattress, reaching out to touch a smooth cheek.

Lucius nuzzled the fingers softly, grey eyes never leaving his lover. "It is good to see you again my Lord, though earlier than expected."

Tom Riddle raised an eyebrow. "You would rather that I was away longer? You always complain when I am absent for long periods – even if those 'long' periods are mere days. Or has something happened to change your opinion?"

A frown suddenly appeared on the handsome face. "Or perhaps I am interrupting your plans?"

Lucius paled and he hastened to dissuade his husband from his erroneous line of thinking. Sitting up he embraced the stiff form of his love and kissed the cold, unreceptive, man. "No Tom! I am simply surprised – pleasantly so. I have no plans that are disturbed by your early arrival. In fact, any 'plotting' of mine is aided by early return home."

_Well … I am speaking the truth, just not the **whole** truth. Forgive me my love, but it is necessary._

Pressing his body against the slender frame of his husband Lucius gently rubbed himself over Tom staring deeply into angry, suspicious orbs. "Would I lie to you my Lord? No … _can_ I lie to you?"

Tom carefully traced the earnest face gazing up at him, considering his husband's words and gestures, all the while unable to ignore the stirrings in his loins from Lucius' closeness. Finally he smiled. "No. You wouldn't."

Placing both hands on Lucius' shoulders he pushed the smaller man down onto the bed noticing how his husband's dressing gown rode up the long, slender legs.

Standing up he quickly divested himself of his robe, stripping down until he was naked. Hungrily, he crawled back onto the bed and towards Lucius whose breathing became heavy.

Lucius suddenly grinned as if he knew something Tom didn't, seizing the cords to his dressing gown and playing with them cloyingly. At the same time he drew his legs up and apart so that his feet were flat on the silk covers, inviting Tom to come and play.

Tom obliged, sliding up until he rested in-between the splayed limbs. Grasping the cord ties with one hand he loosened them a bit, whilst his left hand sneaked underneath.

A moment later red eyes widened in shock.

"You're not wearing anything underneath! No nightshirt Lucius? Who were you expecting?"

"Eternal optimism my Lord. Now … are we going to talk or shall we make sweeter conversation?"

With that Lucius spread his legs more, undoing the ties to the dressing gown so it fell open to reveal tantalising glimpses of chest and groin.

Growling softly with need Tom bent down to capture the blond's lips, nibbling them, before dipping his tongue shallowly into the parted mouth.

He continued in this stead – nibbling and briefly dipping his tongue to flicker inside Lucius' mouth – for a couple of minutes until they both their breaths came in gasps.

He felt Lucius' nails rake over his back raising furrows, while the other clutched at his neck. Tom permitted his own hands to wander, diving underneath the still clinging cloth to rub and squeeze sensitive nipples, and then sneaking lower to grip his husband's hardness.

Lucius dug his nails in hard enough to draw blood, closing his eyes in delight at the sudden fiction. Tom broke the kiss for a brief moment to mutter _"Accio"_ before resuming their ardent embrace. Fumbling with the object he had summoned he successfully negotiated the top open, causing viscous liquid to spill over his fingers.

He tipped the bottle and more of the substance oozed over them until the digits were liberally coated. Flexing them he pressed against the entrance to Lucius' body, and the silver haired demon, realising his intentions, quickly hooked his legs over his back.

An eternal moment later Tom knew that Lucius was ready. Withdrawing his fingers he replaced them with a much larger object. He pushed in carefully then paused waiting for Lucius to relax.

"_Ah."_

It was all the confirmation he required and Tom instantly started moving, quickly building up into a driving rhythm of colliding bodies.

The warmth, the tightness and the squeezing muscles were bliss to Tom.

The weight bearing down on him each time his husband slammed forward and the aching emptiness as his husband retreated, each time almost withdrawing completely, coupled with the delicious friction was everything to Lucius.

Tom and Lucius lost count of time – that belonged to a mundane world – until each balanced on the brink and then … were lost.

Panting Tom shifted off the limp form of his husband, and stood on shaky legs to fetch a cloth and water to wipe the evidence of their desire.

Lucius blinked sleepily up at him as he was cleaned then rose once Tom was finished to pull on a nightshirt.

"T―?"

Whirling around Tom was in time to see his husband fell to the floor.

"_Lucius!"_

Wrapping his arms around Lucius and stroking the messy array of silver-blond locks Tom glared at the door concentrating on his magic. The well bubbled forth, raw power surging to answer its master's call.

_"Guards!_"

The doors slammed open by a terrible gust of wind and the two guards standing watch outside were hurled in as if puppets on invisible strings. They hit the carpet with dull thuds.

Tom snarled at them: _"Olrich, get Valdis NOW!"_

To the stunned Death Eater he snapped, "Tell the medi-wizards to expect me!"

With that he gathered Lucius in his arms and lifted.

0-0-0-0

Lucius awoke to starched sheets and glaring white light. Squeezing his lids shut tighter Lucius struggled to order the grey mush of his thoughts. _What happened? Where am I?_

Distorted voices filtered through the fog that enmeshed him, making everything sound muffled and unreal. _Am I dreaming?_

Dazed, Lucius attempted to move feeling extraordinarily weak. The movement brought back clarity as the ache of muscles pierced his mind.

He now heard the voices much more clearly though the perpetrators were speaking in hushed tones.

"…Fainted…nothing seriously wrong―"

"What do you mean 'nothing seriously wrong'?" Came the furious hiss of his Lord and husband, anxiety making him more terrible in his anger than usual. "Lucius does not make a habit of fainting!"

"Um … yes … Prince, b-b-but there really is nothing seriously wrong with the Consort." _Ah, same old Fen, still have your stammer. _Lucius smiled inside and corrected his words. _At least when faced with an irate Dark Prince._

Lucius cautiously opened his eyes blinking as the light resolved itself into two muted lamps hanging nearby.

"He is not ill."

"Then I suppose Lucius fainted for a lark?"

"N-n-no my Prince. Of course not. I mean―"

"He's awake," interrupted a gravely voice which the blond recognised to be Valdis. Immediately/Instantly sour Lucius focused on the three 'people' suddenly hovering his bed: Fen, a medi-wizard with greying temples; Tom, a tall slim dangerous looking man, and Valdis, a bloodthirsty werewolf with brains (quite a paradox).

He could see now that he was in the infirmary – Tom must have either carried or levitated him down here (not that it was far from the quarters).

Gazing up at the crowd Lucius attempted to sit up but was restrained by an extremely nervous doctor. Annoyed, Lucius propped himself up on his elbows instead.

Tom, trying to conceal his emotions in front of their audience asked, "How do you feel Lucius? You gave me quite a surprise."

Smiling a dazzling smile at his husband's concern, which was plain to the blond, Lucius answered lightly, "Yes husband. Just a touch weak, but otherwise fine. Why all the concern?"

Tom's brow furrowed and he turned on the medi-wizard while Valdis steadily stared at his nemesis, whom met his appraising surveillance with a cold silence of his own.

"Well?"

The snarl provoked the shorter wizard to stutter even worse than normal yet they managed to discern one word from the mess. _"…pregnant!"_

A deathly hush fell over the ward and Lucius turned pale. _Damn! I wanted to tell Tom myself! Not have it broken in such a manner. Stupid, fucking Fen, ruined my meticulously lad plans._ Lucius dragged in a ragged breath._ Calm yourself. You can salvage this. Remember the plan._

"Tell me something I don't know!" he chirruped in an uncharacteristic manner, tone slightly strained. Fen and Tom swivelled on their heels to stare at him in disbelief, Fen agape. Only Valdis seemed unsurprised, his mouth pressed into a thin line of malice.

"I meant to tell you Tom, but your arrival was unexpected and the rest followed so swiftly I didn't get a chance."

The Dark Prince appeared about to speak when Valdis beat him to it.

"Yeah … I'm sure you were _very_ eager to inform the Prince about your pregnancy, _especially _the sire is."

The Dark Lord unfroze at the accusation. Red laser beams seized lanced into Lucius grey orbs and powerful hands clasped the narrow shoulders with a grip of iron.

"Is what Valdis saying true?" He gave Lucius a gentle shake. "_Am I the father?_"

Lucius looked deep into swirling lava and suddenly found it difficult to breathe. It took almost all his strength to ensure only the _right_ thoughts were accessed by his husband. Tom was the best living Legilimens and he could not be denied.

However, a particularly well-schooled and practised Occlumens could clear the mind not only of thought and emotion, but _only_ suppress those feelings and memories that would contradict what the Occlumens wished the Legilimens to believe, thereby ensuring the user could lie without self-betrayal.

Lucius hadn't had to use Occlumency for a long time – not since his madness had descended, but the last few weeks had seen Lucius going through the exercises insofar a single man could prepare himself.

Breathing as best he could Lucius managed to wipe his mind of extraneous thoughts and 'bury' those memories he did not wish to be selected for perusal, replacing them with those memories and feelings, which would support his statements. Whatever happened next Lucius would _not_ be lying.

"You are the sire my love, I swear. Valdis is delusional."

An inhuman snarl issued form the left of Lucius. "I'm not delusional Master. Ask him about his precious_ General_ and why he stinks of the man's scent."

Tom's grip tightened for a split second then relaxed as he raised his hands to cradle his love's face. Lucius could feel his husband putting forth more power and he forced his lungs to inhale and exhale in a calm pattern.

"_What about Weasley my slippery snake?"_

"I … I have slept with him my Lord."

Valdis howled victoriously then Lucius dashed his premature celebrations in the next instant with: "That is, I have shared the same bed with him, but we have not engaged in sexual intercourse."

He dared to touch the twisted features of his jealous husband with caressing fingertips, his words a soothing balm. "I have been pregnant for almost a month Tom, check with Fen – he can verify."

Tom peered around at the hovering medi-wizard who gave a scared nod of ascent. Still with a dark expression he faced his husband once more. "I am the Sire, but that doesn't assuage my questions Lucius. What _exactly_ were you doing sleeping with Bill Weasley? Kissing?"

Lucius permitted a trace of nervousness to leak through – it didn't take much effort, Lucius really was afraid, and it was taking all the fabled Malfoy control to keep his emotions in check.

"He kissed you?" Roared the Dark Lord. Lucius winced and whimpered a little as his husband's hands squeezed.

"Y-ye-yes! But I was _lonely _my Lord! You are hardly home these days and when you are you barely pay me attention lately! I sought comfort … and only that, no sex, only kisses and warm embraces. Ask Captain Olrich who severely disapproved. I love you husband – why should I spread my legs for another man?"

Tom looked guilty though a few lines of suspicion still lurked at the corners of his ruby eyes and jealousy still darkened his handsome face.

"Stolen Kisses and embraces that never should have been. Bill Weasely shall pay for that."

"What of Valdis? He, after all, tried to discredit me. Can he truly escape with spouting slander against the Consort?"

Tom straightened, once more collected, face deadly cold and eyes lit as if by the fires of Hell. "He shall be punished but not fully for he revealed to me your dalliance with the ex-General, even though you protest it was innocent.

"I shall proclaim my punishment on you both now. Lucius … it seems that my neglect directly caused this foolish tryst, so we'll have to discuss this later. However, swear to me that you will no longer yield to _anyone_ except me, whether it be kiss or otherwise."

That was easily done. "I swear."

Lucius, relieved the ordeal was over for the present, sank wearily onto his sheets and pillow. Alarmed Fen dashed forward with a cry. "He is spent my Prince and must rest. It is not unusual for someone pregnant to faint, but all this stress is very unhealthy. He must not exert himself for a few hours at the very least."

"Done. Do not speak a word of this to anyone understood?" Recognising a threat when he heard and saw one Fen nodded vigorously.

"Valdis."

The werewolf stood to attention, eyes betraying nothing of the absolute fury that had to been burning deep in his soul.

"Come with me. We'll discuss _your_ part in these events later."

Tom left in a sweeping of robes (hastily thrown on when Lucius blanked out), towing Valdis in his wake.

Grey eyes closed in exhaustion. Lucius suddenly had a much greater appreciation for Severus's Occlumency skills and silver tongue. _How did you do it my old friend? Were you always so drained, as I am now? If so, I comprehend your black moods much more fully now. Not so easy constantly deceiving the Dark Lord. Not that I actually told a lie._

_I haven't had sex with Bill, so he cannot be the Sire. Only Tom. I simply refrained from admitting my full reasons for acting so. It's not a lie … more omitting the irrelevant facts._

_Now, a quick nap and then I must attend to the Bill factor._

0-0-0-0

**A/N: **Hope that chapter allayed some fears! _The Harry PotterLexicon_ provided information about _Occlumency_ and _Legilimency._

**Next chapter:** The plot thickens and Bill is not the only one in trouble; plus we meet on old 'friend'.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. Only the original plot, characters etc are mine, and no money is being made.

**Queen Caira:** Don't worry, Lucius is loyal to Tom and I shan't do anything horrible to him!

**Note:** Thoughts: _Hmmm._

0-0-0-0

**Chapter Six**

Bill tensed. An almighty commotion was taking place outside. Warily he moved to the door, huddling to the side where it _wouldn't_ smack him if it were flung open.

He could hear booted feet running down the corridor creating a thunderous din. Abruptly they halted outside his quarters. The hush that befell next was more alarming than the noise had been and Bill pressed himself closer to the wall, his mind conjuring all sorts of horrible situations.

There was the rustling of cloth then the knob turned and the door gently swung inwards.

"There is no point in fighting General Weasley."

He felt chilled, as if a bucket of icy water had been dumped over his slim form. He knew the owner of that voice and it didn't bode well. He could practically _touch_ the hate rolling off the speaker, the jealousy and anger was tangible underneath the calm tones.

_Shit Lucius. You've done it this time. What is it that the Roman gladiators used to say? We about to die salute you? I don't think I'm going to get even as far as the salute._

Blue eyes searched desperately for a way out, for a means of escape, but Bill knew that there was no escape route and understood that there was nowhere to run even if a means presented itself.

His goose was well and truly cooked.

_Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. This is the end._

Titling his head until it touched the smooth wall, he closed his eyes momentarily. His mind whirled with images and feelings; memories of taste and sound, of scents long forgotten all engulfed him in those brief seconds.

At last they faded to recollections recent and vivid, hot branding irons on the landscape of memory. Even these waned until they were no more than a faint echoing cry in the wilderness.

"You try my patience _General_. One more time I ask you: leave your rooms at once, or we shall be forced to remove you."

Riddle's snarling voice no longer concealed the rage he must be feeling, his emotions were no longer collected under a cool blanket but were given expression to, were alive.

Opening his eyes Bill stood from the wall. Then, almost as if he were not marching to his death, he tugged at the shirt and dragon hide trousers he was wearing so that they were neat. Inhaling deeply, Bill straightened his shoulders, determined to face his execution without fear or any other emotion but aloofness.

Then he strolled out to meet his fate.

0-0-0-0

Lucius sat up in bed every sense alert. Glancing around he realised he had been moved back to his bedroom at some point. The blond couldn't remember when precisely, but that was irrelevant.

What was relevant was the identities of those who now guarded him. Everything was quiet. Not even the low murmur of voices or the soft breaths of the living filtered through the bedroom door.

Puzzled, and very cautious, Lucius slipped out of bed listening with all his might. A frown briefly marred the pale features of the handsome man then sudden hope lit up his grey eyes, turning them to liquid silver.

Padding over to the wardrobe he hastily (yet quietly) selected a silk night robe to pull over his thin nightshirt. Tying it shut he combed his fingers through his hair, squinting at the clock as he walked to the door and grabbed the handle.

I haven't much time. I must act quickly.

The guards on the other side stood to attention when they saw the Consort.

_Vampires_.

Nodding at them Lucius swept the living quarters with a searching gaze and was met with eyes of cobalt blue.

For a moment the emotionless depths flared and Lucius, acting causal, turned a dazzling smile on his thickly cloaked guards – thickly cloaked to protect them from the dazzling light thrown by the numerous candelabras scattered across the living quarters.

"The Lieutenant and I have matters to discuss. Be at ease, nothing untoward shall occur."

Bowing in concession the Vampire guards once more faced outwards, postures stiff and unyielding.

Beckoning the Lieutenant, Lucius retreated into the bedroom and heard the click of the door as it was closed.

Holding up a hand to prevent any talking Lucius concentrated. After a minute his bearing eased and he faced his companion.

"We can talk freely now, all the guards shall hear are a whispering of voices as they would expect to, but they shan't hear what we are truly saying."

Fetching the documents he had been studying earlier, ere the surprising arrival of husband, Lucius said, "Sit. No, on the bed."

Perching on the edge himself, the slender man flicked through the pages then focused on the Lieutenant. "You remember our deal?"

"Yes."

"Do you still hold to it?"

"Yes, but …"

"But what?" asked Lucius frostily. "I haven't time for cravens. Bill's life is in danger and every wasted second puts us further behind in my plan. I –we – can afford no delays."

The charge of cowardice made the vampire's spine stiffen. "I am no coward," it replied, "and I understand what is at stake: revenge and the rewards from the fruit of our revenge. What I need to know is: how do you expect me to take on Vampire? I am willing to do so because you promised me aid, yet at present all I have are those loyal to me – vampires that are weaker than me.

"The title of King of the Vampires is a lure, but not one I can attempt without some support."

"You shall have it."

"You will clear this with the Dark Prince? He will not be suspicious of this coup?"

"No," replied Lucius confidently. "It will be no hard task for Tom to understand the machinations of others, particularly in relation to power. All he will be concerned with is whether your reign will be stable and if he will have your continued support."

"It will be and he shall have our undying – no pun intended Consort – collaboration."

"Good." Lucius was satisfied over that detail. "So, in return for defying Vampire you will assume the role of kingship and will help me with the rest of my plan?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now for that support I promised you …"

0-0-0-0

"_Gnh_."

Bill slumped to his knees, breath exhaled forcefully from his lungs by the most recent bout of torture. His biceps and triceps screamed in agony. It felt as fire licked the length of his arms, manacled as they were to the piercingly freezing stonewall.

Head bowed he concentrated on breathing through his nose and out his mouth in an attempt to stem the raging torment that coursed his body in lightening bolts.

Blood run in rivulets down his back, chest and legs. His robe was torn, gaping to expose the muscular expanse of his upper body. Only his soiled leggings offered any semblance of decency.

Hollow footfalls sounded and he saw toes of stained boots appear in his limited vision. Repressing a snarl he summoned up his fading strength to look his tormentor in the face. A Weasley had never shirked duty or cowered in fear.

"Voldemort," he spat out around a glob of bright red spittle, "enjoying yourself?"

If at all possible the chilly expression grew even colder and the eyes even redder with rage and bitterness.

"Indubitably. You are a strong man General Weasley, but I have broken strong men before. Maybe it took a long time to destroy them, yet in the end I crushed their spirit and thus their resistance. A person can take only so much suffering."

One blue eye (the other was swollen shut) glared defiantly at the merciless dark haired man.

"You shall not break mine Riddle. I am made of sterner stuff than the forlorn souls you gathered in this soulless place - cheerless and hellish as it is. It'll take more than you've got and dealt to me to crush my spirit."

"Brave words General – or foolish as they may turn out to be. This dungeon is indeed godless – no deity or wish or prayer will save you. You are utterly alone. Hope? There is none."

"There is always hope."

"Really? You surprise me General." Crouching Riddle seized the well-formed jaw, fingertips dimpling the sensitive flesh. "You ought to understand better than most that when hope is abandoned darkness has already won."

Gazing into eyes as a bleak and pitiless as the slopes of Hell Bill repressed a shiver and clung to the imperishable flame that he carried inside, which burned even if it was simply a flicker in the night. It represented his hope, his will and his belief. In fact it was he, everything he was and is: his soul.

"_No_."

"No?"

"My hope shall not die even when all is indeed lost and the night seems to be eternal. A dawn must come. Whether it be now or a thousand years from now a dawn shall rise and the Sun will be more beautiful and more stunning than any can describe."

Tom was incredulous. _Does he truly believe this rubbish he is spouting?_ Staring into his enemy's eyes he saw the indomitable flame and a laugh spilled from his perfect lips. _He does! The General of Light has lost his mind._

"You believe my Reign will have an end? That my Consort and I shall be overthrown? Lucius and I shall never be defeated."

"Yes."

"This is insanity."

"It is truth."

Tom cocked his head, ebony locks momentarily obscuring his vision. The fetching features crinkled as he considered the madness of his enemy. Eventually he smiled a serpentine smile and shook his head sadly.

"What else can I say? You have plainly lost your senses. The torture has worked to a lesser extent. Though I would have thought you would not wish destruction upon _my_ Lucius. You appeared rather fond of him."

"Lucius can look after himself."

"Perhaps … and to you, oh impertinent General, even in your madness, you shall address Lucius as 'Consort'."

Bill grinned weakly. "Still worried about your claim on the sweet spoken devil?"

A savage backhanded slap effectively knocked teeth loose and Bill had to vomit to prevent choking to death on his teeth and blood.

Coolly standing Riddle assumed an impassive façade. The single sign he gave that Bill's mocking had hit home was in the curt manner he pulled his gloves on. Turning to the other occupant of the torture chamber he said, "Finish him McNair, but leave him alive. After all, his public will want to see his death."

Casting one last loathing look at the redheaded wizard Riddle swept from the cell.

0-0-0-0

_Elsewhere in the Palace, in a room studded with candlelight and musty tomes._

Cloaked and robed figures slipped silently into the starlit darkness, converging on the tall shape sitting at an oak desk that was hunched over priceless manuscripts. Vampire did not even deign to give these intruders any more notice than: "Yes?"

One of the shrouded intruders stepped forward. In the flickering candlelight shadows seemed to leap away from the genderless figure.

"We have come for you." The instant the robed figure spoke it was evident that it was also a member of the undead.

An imperious arm waved and its companions – or minions would be a better term – seized Vampire.

Vampire's head snapped up. "What is the meaning of this?" It snarled.

"I thought it obvious. You are being arrested."

"_Are you insane?"_ roared Vampire.

"No, but I think you are. _Hold him!_" The warning was shouted to the vampires restraining Vampire, who now cowered back as far as they could without breaking their grip.

Vampire's fangs had sprouted forth and now he wrenched at the powerful hands holding him, lashing out with tooth and nail. He gashed at an unwary guard who reeled back screaming, right cheek and eye hanging useless from its face, attached only by a few strings of muscle. Blood sprayed in a crimson shower, indicating that the wounded guard had recently fed.

One arm free Vampire whirled on the rest, face transforming into a hideous mesh of demon and 'human'.

The Lieutenant did not shy back at the wrath emanating from the imposing demon. Instead it sprang towards the enraged vampire, allowing the bloodlust to consume it.

They met in a clash of claw, straining tendons and tearing teeth. For long minutes the only sound was of ripping muscle and flesh accompanied by inhuman howls. Blood jetted in fountains, covering the walls, ceiling and floor, painting a gruesome scenario.

Rapidly hunks of skin and flesh joined the scarlet fresco, until the floor was a thick slush of liquid and lumps and shreds of meat.

At last the iron grip on the Lieutenant loosened and the lifeless eyes of Vampire lost the gleam of the hellish unlife and were truly lifeless. Lieutenant released his burden and Vampire fell to the floor with a dull thud and splash.

It did not dare sway. To even shiver would display a weakness it couldn't afford – not if it wished to succeed Vampire as the Leader of the Vampire Clans. "It is done."

Turning pale blue eyes onto its subordinates, it continued. "Bow before me and know me as your King. Your allegiance shall be granted to none but myself, and over me, only to the Dark Prince."

"Yes my Lord," issued the foul whispers from a stunned and badly frightened audience. Reverence was in all their stances for the one who had challenged Vampire … and won. Something no other vampire had managed in ten centuries.

"Swear."

A small vampire slunk forward, casting back its hood to reveal a female with golden locks. She offered her arm, palm up, wrist bulging with veins. Lieutenant smiled in the depths of its cowl and shook its head free of the interfering material.

It turned out to be male. Accepting the gift he raised the slender white arm to his mouth, needle-sharp fangs piercing the thin sheath of skin at the wrist. Hot blood gushed into his mouth and he closed his eyes, savouring the unique flavour of another immortal.

_Oh, but it is nothing like the immortal blood of the Consort. His blood was like the finest wine, long matured and still in the process of reaching full potency. Without the golden-silver haired child's gift I could never have summoned the strength to challenge and then vanquish Vampire. Now, I must uphold my side of the bargain otherwise the beautiful man will have me slain and withhold another sampling of the elixir of true immortality that runs through his limber frame._

_But for now I must drink … and grow stronger._

0-0-0-0

_Tom and Lucius' bedroom_

Lucius finished dressing in black, pulling the malleable leather gloves onto his slender hands. Walking over to the dresser he sat down and picked up his brush. Running the resilient bristles through his hair he combed the flowing strands back, gathering them into one hand until all the errant threads where clasped in his left hand. Next, he deftly tied a knot, securing his hair in a tight ponytail.

Hearing a noise from outside he paused, breath stuck in his chest. When nothing moved for long seconds that seemed to stretch into what felt like hours, he dared to breathe again, his grateful lungs sucking in much needed oxygen.

Licking dry lips nervously Lucius chided himself for such foolish behaviour and continued to pin his hair up, then covering his entire head with a balaclava. The dark woollen material obscured a great portion of his face, but this did not bother Lucius. In fact, it served his purposes. Disguise and secrecy were the name of the game and Lucius knew how to play them **well**.

Thank you Aurors. Who would have thought your persistent and irritating attention would pay off in my favour?

Standing he strode to the balcony windows, shoving them open with the knowledge that while he could hear the guards outside, they couldn't hear him. Placing a bag on the marble floor Lucius retreated to pluck a thick cloak from beside the fireplace, wrapping his lithe body in the comforting and heated folds.

Back outside Lucius could see the dome of the night receding far above him, the starry vaults appearing as fine dust sprinkled over velvet.

Then … mindful of his condition and that his husband would be busy teaching Valdis proper etiquette well into the night … Lucius climbed over the edge and lowered his cumbersome form down into the utter darkness that rose up to meet him.

0-0-0-0

**Next Chapter: More of Lucius' plan is unveiled and we meet an old friend.**


	7. Chapter 7

_PotterEngima_ – Thank you for your review. Sorry for the long wait, the less said about Jan and Feb the better!

_Queen Caira –_ No, Lucius won't betray Tom, rest assured. He is only making life more comfortable for himself you could say. He loves Tom too much to leave him. grin

**Note: Apologies for the briefness of this chapter – I meant for it to be longer, but the stress of assignments kept me from spending as much time on this fic as it deserves. I have only one assignment left to complete by next Friday, so hopefully **_Chapter Eight_** will be out by the end/beginning of February/March.**

**Therefore, Lucius' reasons for doing what he is doing shall be revealed in C8!**

#Thoughts: _Hmmm_

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter Seven**

Down here, in the bowels of the palace, the air was cooler and held distinct dampness. Gone were the smooth, elegant marble floors, walls and ceilings. Instead cold, cheerless granite lurked.

Lucius eased quietly over unyielding flagstones, sure footed as a cat.

The guards hadn't been a problem. His powers were more than sufficient to deal with the few guards that were assigned duty in this part of the palace. He hadn't killed them – no, that would be pointless and contradictory to his purpose. Lucius had no intention of anyone knowing he had passed this way and what better way than to let people know than to leave a trial of dead bodies?

The damp was chilling. Lucius felt his teeth start to chatter. Hastily he drew his thick cloak tighter, burrowing into the velvet warmth. Here the material absorbed the moistness surrounding him, making him shiver.

The piercing quality of the cold meant he was nearing the dungeons, but they were not his destination – not yet.

Padding over grey stone and mortar Lucius reached out a gloved hand, wrapped fingers touching smooth, slick walls. His fine nose wrinkled in disgust and Lucius mentally reminded himself not to come down here in the future if he could possibly help it.

At last he espied the dark bulk of a door at the end of the monotonous corridor. Approaching carefully Lucius smiled when he saw the spells of enchantment on the innocuous surface. Anyone opening this door would get a nasty shock … unless they had the key.

_Which I have_, mused Lucius.

Tugging his glove off his right hand he laid the slender appendage against the shiny black expanse and incanted the words of the spell that would unseal the first death trap. Next he dipped his index finger into a bottle of oil he had brought – strange scents wafted up – and pressed the digit to the wood, tracing a figure of eight followed by a complex series of connected, flowing, shapes.

Another subtle change in the air and Lucius exhaled. One more lock to go. The third and last was the most complex and dangerous. It also required a great deal of logical thinking, which was missing amongst many wizards and witches.

Five minutes trickled by as Lucius worked the last enchantment, ensuring as he did that his unborn child came to no harm. He would have been quicker without his baby to consider.

Click.

Lucius grinned, showing perfect white teeth. The way was clear.

However, out of habit and a lifetime of continued self-preservation, Lucius held his wand at the ready.

The door swung open to reveal a short corridor connecting to a room, which in turn led to another door. A twist of the handle of the other door revealed a small antechamber, through which a much larger one could be glimpsed. Currently noxious smoke was billowing out.

Mindful of his pregnancy the blond rummaged in his bag and donned a cloth mask to keep out the fumes. Then he moved deeper into the chambers.

0-0-0-0

A dark figure was bent over a long table filled to breaking point with glass tubes and beakers, crystal bottles and metal containers. A small cauldron also stood perched on the far side of the mumbling fellow, who wrote something in one of the many notebooks scattered over the surface. Larger cauldrons hung over magical and non-magical fires – three in total.

Walking to the one on his left the hunched figure straightened, showing a tall form, severe in stance. The man added an ingredient, a plant of some kind, to the contents, then stalked back to make another notation in one of his notebooks.

Amused by his friend's antics Lucius causally reached out a regal hand and draped it on the man's shoulder. Instantly alarmed the man swivelled with wand at the ready, a spell dying on his lips as he recognised his intruder.

His visitor grinned, taking in the flashing black eyes, the greasy hair and sallow complexion.

"Severus, long time no see. What _have_ you been doing?"

"Lucius," the word was laden with much contempt and vitriol. "How … charming."

Lucius ignored the acid tones and ran his fingers over the mess in front of them before raising the digits to his nose. Sniffing, he cast a disapproving eye at the glaring man.

"Severus, you ought visit us more often. We have barely seen you since you took up residence down here. The fresh air would be good for you."

Severus stared coolly at the blond and Lucius sighed in frustration. "No pleasantries for your dear friend?"

"Friend? Dear? Is that what they call it these days? Enemies I thought would be a more fitting term."

Lucius stiffened, a piece of ice solidifying in his chest. "You would do well to remember who saved your life when that debacle with Dumbledore was over. You would do very well to remember."

Bitterness marred every word when Severus responded. "Yes, who else could have successfully persuaded the Dark Prince that I was a loyal and devout follower after the last battle with the Forces of Light, other than his Consort? Certainly once you finished your little act I couldn't have returned to what remained of the Army of Light. General Wesley would never have believed me, nor would he have risked it.

"Upsetting the Master's Consort is definitely not a wise course in the best of circumstances and this isn't the best of circumstances."

Lucius flushed at Severus' tirade of reproach and anger. _You never did like owing anybody anything did you? Particularly not after Dumbledore's machinations._

Swallowing down his own rage and loneliness he forced himself to speak past trembling lips.

"Would you be free of the life-debt you owe?"

The raven head snapped up, eyes like dark tunnels flaring with hope. "What?" The brisk manner didn't deceive Lucius and he smiled. _Too easily are you played these days Severus. You are tired I think; weary to the bone. Very well, let us finish this charade of friendship._

"I want you to give me some potions from the stock that you keep."

"Which ones?"

Lucius told him.

"Will it take long?"

The grim features twisted into a frown. "It shouldn't. Wait in the next room, I have to clear this room before I can fetch your potions."

0-0-0-0

_**"I am glad to be rid of you for ever," Severus had said when they parted – Lucius with the precious potions.**_

_**"So what will you do? Hunker down here amidst the cold and damp, poisoning yourself with your concoctions until at last you succumb to ill health and dotage?"**_

_**"I am sure your husband will have work for me."**_

_**"Is that what you want? To rot here? There is a world outside."**_

_**"Yes … and it has you in it. Goodnight Lucius. I expect your husband will want you eventually."**_

_**"Farewell."**_

The blond shook off the cobwebs of memory and crept down the cracked staircase, which led into the dungeon proper. Torches in brackets gave off a yellow-orange light, but they simply made the darkness less dark, tinged by even blacker shadows formed by the flickering fires.

Hardly any guards stood watch here and under his spell of invisibility (a cloak wasn't necessary for those who were proficient in Charms) he easily evaded them and made the solitary Death Eater standing outside Bill's cell sleep.

Entering the miserable affair, he saw by the dim glow that Bill was slumped against one of the walls adjacent to the entrance. His arms were secured above his head by iron manacles.

_No problem_, thought Lucius. _I can get them off easily once I know if they are spelled or not._

Hurrying over he saw it was a simple matter of _"Alohomora!"_ and Bill sunk down. After all, prisoners were not expected to possess wands or magic by the time the interrogators had finished with them.

With concern graven on his face Lucius gripped a shoulder, gently hissing: "Bill?"

There was no response.

Rather worried Lucius tried again. "Bill? Wake up. We haven't got much time."

Nothing – there was only the silence and the gloom.

The blond hesitated then reluctantly realised he didn't have much choice. He needed more light. In a gentle whisper he lit the tip of his wand: _"Lumos!"_

Nervous, Lucius then curled his right arm around Bill's shoulders and placed the tips of the fingers of his left hand underneath the red-head's chin. This meant that he had to grip his wand in his teeth. Then he carefully titled Bill's head up and caught his first look at Bill since their parting a only a day ago.

Lucius recoiled in absolute horror at the sight that met his eyes. The once handsome face, so noble, so mature, was now swollen and disfigured. A sea of purple bruises covered the face while a cheekbone was broken and raised like a mountain. His bottom lip was a misshapen lump where Bill had bitten it when the pain proved too much.

Glancing down Lucius stifled a cry. Bill's thighs were caked with dried blood, the material crackling slightly as the red crust flaked. More ominously still, crimson liquid still dripped to pool on the dirty floor of the prison. His wand, which had fallen to the floor in his shock, illuminated everything in gruesome detail.

The blood-flow was weak, but there was still enough leakage to cause Bill to bleed to death if his wounds weren't staunched soon.

Lucius had seen many terrible things and even perpetrated many of them, but his condition left him vulnerable and bereft. He repressed the bile he felt raising in his throat.

_Bloody hormones._

"Damn, this is going to make things more difficult but not impossible."

Juggling Bill, Lucius reached for his bag and opened it to withdraw one bottle and one vial. Turning his attention back to Bill, Lucius eased the taller man against the wall carefully, bracing the man with his body.

"Sorry Bill, but I must do this." Swallowing down his trepidation he plucked a single strand of copper coloured hair. Still supporting Bill as best as he could, Lucius unscrewed the top from the leather container that held the bottle and carefully added the fine thread to it. The liquid contents boiled and bubbled, frothing slightly before settling.

Next, Lucius picked up the vial and administered it to the unconscious man, massaging static throat muscles to contract and swallow. He didn't stop until the entire content of the vial had disappeared down the General's gullet.

It was a revitalising potion, meant to lessen pain and soothe any soreness of the body. The cleansing solution also refreshed the mind, lending new strength and purpose to a weary soul.

However, it could do little about the actual physical hurts inflicted on the outside, that is, injuries sustained inside the body could be mended, but the torments on the outside needed different remedies.

However, Lucius didn't dare administer the other potion vial he had in his bag, not until the next part of the plan was in place.

"Where are they?" he muttered as his wand's light failed and the darkness closed in.

0-0-0-0

"Hurry up there!" hissed an irritable voice. "We are late and I refuse to let down the Consort because of your tomfoolery! Now, stay quiet."

Slinking through the grassy field, black shapes fluttered against the night sky. Starlight and moonlight fell silver-white on the swaying strands, highlighting anything that entered the soft beams.

Consequently, the vampires were cautious in creeping through the field, ensuring never to cross an illuminated stretch of grass. They were even more careful to prevent any sound being heard; especially from the bundle they carried.

Within the rich folds lay a precious cargo and their future (or to be precise, the future of the new Vampire King) rested on its safe delivery.

At the moment, the Vampire King nee Lieutenant Brown, surveyed his troops, specially picked by himself, with pale blue eyes. It was imperative that they reached the dungeons within the next five minutes or everything would be lost.

Satisfied that he had frightened his men into submission he glanced up at the velvet sky as if it would give him an answer to his problem. The assignment had taken longer than expected and now time was of the essence. The first strands of anxiety began to form in the pit of his belly when he saw it.

_**There!**_ A sudden orange gleam in the blue-grey night. Seeing the signal he veered towards it, his followers dutifully tracking him as he approached the contact he had left.

This way came the unspoken thought as the vampire warden led them down into a dank earth passage.

The path sloped steadily downwards, the air growing less favourable as they descended – not that the foulness bothered the vampires, they were dead and the dead have no use of breathing.

The three vampires handling the prize struggled to prevent it from drooping and touching the walls and ground of the primitive tunnel.

Soon, however, slabs of rock reared above them and to the sides: they had entered the dungeons.

Ex-Lieutenant Brown sniffed the air, easily sorting out the different scents to get Lucius'. Beckoning his subjects he set a meandering course until they at last reached their objective.

Stepping into a cell that smelt of blood and pain he raised a lantern (for Lucius' sake) that had been passed to him.

"_Finally_."

0-0-0-0

**From next chapter onwards we'll be back to regular Tom and Lucius. Also Draco will make reappearance at some point. That said, any requests for a particular character cameo? If he/she fits then I'll let him/her pop up!**

_Correct usage and spelling of spells checked from 'The Harry Potter Lexicon_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. Only the original plot, characters etc are mine, and no money is being made.

**Feedback:** The ambrosia of authors. Either through the group or via: jadwiga (dot) kitten (at) gmail (dot) com

**Queen Caira - Thank you for your review! You'll be happy with the next chapter then ... Draco and Luicus have a chat.**

**_Notes:_** Thoughts are represented as such: _Hmmm_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"_Quickly_," came the hissed whisper as the Vampire King and one of his minions manhandled the limp body between them.

Lucius – who had issued the command – peered cautiously around a corner. He sensed that his husband was not far away and he wished to be far from this place by the time his machinations became known.

The newly appointed Vampire King growled softly in his throat behind him but Lucius ignored the vampire. Lucius had orchestrated his rise to power and he could quite easily organise it so that ex-Lieutenant Brown reverted to being a simple vampire – or so that he never rose again from the grave.

The dungeons were eerily silent save for the anguished howls of Valdis echoing off the damp stonework. Lucius couldn't help but give a satisfied grin as his long time nemesis was dealt a 'little' punishment. Not enough to be permanently damaging but enough to remind the errant werewolf who was in charge.

"The coast is clear."

Hurriedly, but on cat-like feet, the party slipped through the wavering shadows, flinching whenever the flickering light caught them.

Lucius darted up the last part of the staircase and beckoned his 'companions' to follow him. "Down this way," he said in a voice almost too low to be heard even by vampire ears. Dragging their burden down a long corridor the vampires found themselves entering another corridor, but this one twisted like the body of a snake so that within moments even their inhuman strength flagged.

Slumping against one wall, they let their captive rest carefully against the smooth surface and stretched their arms. Lucius stared impassively at them, letting none of his emotions or thoughts show on his handsome, yet pale, face.

"It is not far now," he said. Lucius cocked his head to listen for misplaced sounds. "Another few minutes at the most. Then you can rest and refresh yourselves."

The Vampire King looked up. "Refresh ourselves? Do you mean you have those packets of blood Muggles use to replenish their wounded? The blood holds a horrible taste that is not to be borne." His mouth curled with disdain. "But we shall move now – we are running out of time."

Lucius smiled, amused by his partner in crime's appalled manner. Laughing inside, he brushed escaped silver-gold hair strands from his face, tucking them back under the dark cloth that wrapped his head and a portion of his features.

"To offer ready-made blood would indeed be discourteous to those who have – and are – aiding me. Do not distress yourselves. The blood I provide is fresh and strong, and yet to be tapped."

The Vampire King raised an eyebrow, unconsciously licking his lips in anticipation. "Mortals?"

Lucius smiled a benevolent smile. "Oh yes, my friend; fresh, healthy specimens, in the flower of youth. Now, are we ready to proceed?"

"Of course."

"Then let us move swiftly."

Within moments the party had reached their objective – a solitary room in an abandoned quarter of the palace.

It was a non-descript windowless chamber, which had a door immediately to the left to the entrance. A bunk bed was attached to the top-left corner with a thin green blanket and white pillow.

A candle burned steadily on a small oak table, huddled against the right wall, with a bundle placed next to it.

The vampires couldn't tell what was in the bundle, nor did they care. Following the Consort's instructions they deposited the human on the bed and withdrew.

Lucius bent over the bed momentarily, carefully checking the occupant's life signs. Seemingly satisfied he faced them with an indulgent smile.

"Thank you for your service. I'll take it from here. If you would follow me, I shall take you to your reward."

Sweeping past them he led them through a series of winding corridors, dark and gloomy rooms until, all of a sudden, they were back in the main palace.

Walking quickly, yet efficiently, Lucius now directed them to another door, which opened to reveal a large chamber full of silk and stain hangings.

Embroidered cloths decorated tables and chairs, and were stretched over marble floors. Incense smouldered somewhere, adding a heady flavour to the atmosphere.

But what arrested the vampires' attention were the inhabitants. Young men and women were arrayed in seductive poses around the chamber: on chaise lounges, chairs or beds.

The Vampire-King sensed the silent entrance of the rest of his party and turned to meet the grin on the Consort's face.

Lucius bowed mockingly and said: "Enjoy yourselves – just remember not to drain them dry. We will have other uses for them."

With that, Lucius simply walked out humming softly to himself.

0-0-0-0

Disguising a yawn Lucius stumbled tiredly into his bedroom – entering the same way he had exited: over the balcony. Drained beyond belief, Lucius fumbled with his garments, ensuring that he somehow succeeded in washing off the proof of travel without drowning himself, then dragging on the same nightshirt his husband had last seen him in, ere climbing weakly into bed.

Rubbing his eyes the blond-haired devil considered his actions of the night. Matters weren't over by a long shot. He still had to deal with his husband's reaction to a new vampire filling the position of Vampire King and the final fate of Bill Weasley, captive General to the Forces of Light. However, if things went to plan – and they would Lucius was sure of it – he would be reaping the rewards of said plan almost instantly.

Tiredly, Lucius rolled his head and neck to ease the muscles.

He needed _some_ sleep before Tom returned and--

There was a sharp knock on the door, and then a whisper. Lucius winced and sat up in bed a bit more before calling out, "Enter!"

Caption Olrich of the Hi'dai squeezed through the partly open door and stood to attention.

He had been absent, attending to matters as requested by Lucius and had recently arrived back 'home'.

Lucius waved a hand. "Speak, it is safe."

Captain Olrich inclined his head respectfully. "Everything is ready my Consort. When should we start?"

"Morning, that is when I believe my husband will close the affair."

Olrich bowed his head again, "As you wish my Consort. Shall you be fine without me?"

"Just leave some Hi'dai on guard. Tom won't be pleased to discover vampires at the entrance of our chambers when he learns of the news of the vampire 'revolt'."

"As you command. Goodnight."

"'Night."

Once Captain Olrich had left Lucius slid down the sheets and curled up, determined to snatch some rest come morning.

_Have to take care of you darling, _he whispered to his unborn child. _Soon, we'll have Tom to ourselves and immortality won't be so boring._

0-0-0-0

Tom paused in the act of removing his cloak, the expensive material trapping his arms as he stared at the beautiful sight his Consort made.

A river of starlight and sunlight covered the pillow, cascading over a shoulder and Lucius' left cheek, ends brushing a pretty red mouth.

Long, pale lashes, touched both cheeks in repose, and his chest rose and fell in dreamless sleep.

He was an alluring image indeed.

_And yet, this perfect picture of an angel at rest has been the cause for so much trouble, _mused Tom, sitting on the bed carefully so as not to disturb his husband. _What else are you hiding my sweet?_

He reached out one slender hand, long fingers stroking stain like hair. Grey eyes opened, cloudy with exhaustion. Gazing into the lovely orbs that quickly assumed a genuinely gleeful look, when they registered who was above, Tom smiled ruefully. _No wonder General Weasley tried to bend my husband to his will. A pretty task indeed. And perhaps I erred in abandoning you for such long periods._

Bending down, Tom captured Lucius' mouth in a long, deep kiss, eagerly tracing the luscious lips and inside the sweet cavern with a greedy tongue.

Breaking off, he studied the flushed countenance and decided to ask his question while his husband was distracted.

"Lucius."

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you have any idea what caused the vampires to overthrow their King in favour of Lieutenant Brown? Or should I say, the new Vampire King?"

Grey eyes blinked in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Vampire is dead – a true death, not the imitation one of the un-dead. Do you know how the new King gained the power and support to do this?"

His wonderful Consort squirmed in bed, managing to prop himself up a little. "No … should I?"

Tom frowned, burgundy eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You don't seem at all surprised by the announcement Lucius, nor aggrieved by Vampire's untimely death."

His husband smiled good-naturedly. "Ought I to be shocked by the machinations of the vampires? Or that they overthrew their unpopular leader? And truly, Tom, wouldn't it be odder if I actually mourned Vampire's true death? We hated each other remember?

"As for knowing anything … yes. I heard a commotion outside, but I was too tired to investigate. However, the Hi'dai are guarding our privacy, my husband, if it reassures you. Captain Olrich informed me of this fact before I fell back asleep again."

Tom felt his husband wrap slim arms around his neck and watched a red tongue flicker, while a seductive mouth curled in hurt.

"Have I displeased you so much that you no longer trust me?"

Tom laughed, eyes bright with amusement and warning. "I know that you haven't told me everything my sweet, but I also know that what you _have_ told me is the truth. Just do not dally any more Lucius. I shall not be so forgiving if I discover another man has shared our bed with you."

Moist lips touched his. "Then don't leave me," breathed Lucius. "How else am I to feel wanted, desired and loved if my husband is constantly gone from our bed for long periods every couple of months."

Tom permitted a kiss then murmured. "It appears that I have indeed been neglectful and remiss in my duties as husband, never mind a Prince. I am sure we can arrange something." He kissed his Consort deeply, savouring the musky taste.

"However, first we must remove an irritation and thorn in our sides."

"Hmmm?"

"In a few hours the Forces of Light shall suffer a blow they will never recover from. General Weasley will be executed at dawn in front of an assembly of Muggles and Wizards and Witches. We will be rid of the Forces of Light forever. The Muggle way is sometimes so much more bloodthirsty and _satisfying_."

Lucius bent his head so it rested on his shoulder. "Yes," he said softly, "Bill must die."

Tom felt a sharp stab of jealously and rage at the slight echo of reluctance he heard in his husband's words and determined that General Weasley would suffer an extra _Cruciatus Curse_ on his way to the block. _I'm not leaving you alone for a long time Lucius. You're _**mine**.

0-0-0-0

_One hour before Dawn_

Today was the day that would deal a fatal blow to the Forces of Light that still fought against the Lord of Serpents.

With the rising of the dawn, General Bill Weasley, Leader of the Forces of Light would perish, leaving an already disarrayed organisation in deep shock and mourning. Bereft of a leader who had the charisma and cunning to hold together the disparate forces that battled in Asia and America openly, and in secret here in Europe, the enemy would stumble and fall.

Thus, the death of hope and the birth of raging despair was cause for celebration. Soon it would consume all in its black cords, throttling the resistance out of the masses, thereby ensuring the Dark Lord and the Consort's thrones were safe for many years.

A deathly hush suddenly fell over the assembled crowd that had been herded onto the plains. Tom had risen from his seat and now strode to the front of the platform that housed his throne and the throne of his husband.

In the pale grey light, which heralded the morning, crackling fires illuminated grim faces with an orange glow. All listened to the grim words that this demon decried.

As the first streaks of the rising sun shot into the sky a cloaked shadow detached itself and bent down to whisper in the Consort's ear.

"What do you gain through all this Lucius?" rasped Valdis, purple bruises marring his face, lips torn and bleeding still. His nose was a mess – it would heal in time but for the present the werewolf was forced to suck ragged breaths in and out through his mouth, his sense of smell all but destroyed.

He lurked in the shadow afforded by the wall and thrones that housed the Dark Lord, Prince of the Shadowlands and his Consort, Lucius.

_Let me see, _thought Lucius calmly, grim satisfaction burning through his entire body. _One, a jealous husband determined to stay at home so his Consort won't 'dally', and so I won't have my husband leaving me alone for long periods as of late._

**Up in the heavens the varied colours of the dawn – red, honey and magenta – bled into one another, slowly mingling to become the bright blue of day. The masked and robed executioner (Mcnair), tensed, gloved fingers flexing as he awaited the signal of his Lord.**

_Two, the annoying and dangerous Vampire is removed as Vampire King, and a vampire who owes me allegiance now sits in his place. Thus ensuring that I won't have to worry over myself and Tom being stabbed in the back from that quarter – much anyway._

**His Tom raised a hand.**

_Three, that damn Valids, has been besmirched in the eyes of Tom so his counsel won't always prevail. Additionally, he has had a taste of who is in charge so he will be less familiar in my presence._

**Tom's hand fell.**

_Four, Valdis' humiliation, which he is impotent over, including the accompanying downfall in my husband's favour, will help heal the breech with my son. After all, I have successfully ensured the punishment of the creature that killed his mother. Not that I feel anything for Narcissa, but I do wish to be reunited with my son. And this way, I have successfully killed two birds with one stone._

**Sobs filled the air.**

_Not bad for someone who isn't entirely sane. Damn, I'm proud to be a Malfoy._

"What do you think?" he intoned softly to Valdis as he lent back on his throne, watching dispassionately as Bill's headless body was thrown onto the fire in front of a horrified crowd. Tears flowed down many cheeks. The Forces of Light had been broken. Courage, honour, hope … all was gone now with the death of the last surviving member who had the foresight, intelligence and cunning to take on the Dark Prince and his Consort.

His smile was chilling, his grey eyes utterly devoid of all emotion and humanity.

_Looks like I've won._

* * *

Notes 2:

The spelling of 'Cruciatus Curse' was obtained from _'The Harry Potter Lexicon'_.

Only two chapters left now (at least, that is the plan. Whether everything will go according to that is another thing. -grin--).

Next chapter: Some Draco and Lucius loving (of the familial kind).


	9. Chapter 9

**GaBo0:** Thank you for your encouraging review! It helped me write this chapter. It's been more than five days hasn't it? _Guilty_. I hope the chapter makes up for it!

**Queen Caira:** Thank you for the review. This chapter is focused solely on father and son!

_Dedicated in part to Queen Caira who wished to see Draco and Lucius reconcile._

**Summary:** Lucius is reunited with Draco.

**Note:** This chapter was simultaneously the easiest one to write and the hardest. I knew what I wanted, but as writing continually shows, what you 'know' doesn't always equate with what you 'get'. However, I am very happy with how this chapter turned out and would love to hear my readers' opinions on it. It is my belief that Lucius and Draco love each other very much in the books, so this chapter was meant to recapture some of that feeling.

We are near the end so do enjoy this family reunion!

#Thoughts: _Hmmm_

* * *

Chapter Nine

**_Today is the day I visit my son. Before the afternoon wanes I shall know whether my son can ever forgive me and love me as he used to._**

**_May my attempt work,_**

**_Lucius Malfoy_**

**0-0-0-0**

Lucius examined himself in the mirror and adjusted his clothing. A finely woven purple cotton robe encased his frame. Deep purple velvet leggings hugged his legs while long black boots, lined with fur, kept his feet and shins warm.

The weather was terribly cold outside. A sudden fall of snow had blanketed everything in a thick fluffy layer, distorting sound and bringing a biting chill on a wind that blew from the north.

Consequently, the Consort had chosen suitably warm garments to protect him from the elements. To complete his ensemble the blond pulled on a fur lined cloak, the colour of a starless and moonless night, and boarded with silver spirals.

Every article of his clothing suited his station, radiating wealth from the closely woven clothes composed from fine and expensive fabrics, to the finely stitched craftsmanship of the knee high boots.

Smiling at the picture he wrought, Lucius finished tying his luxurious silver-gold hair with a lavender ribbon and tugged on his gloves.

"Captain?" he called as he strode out into the living chamber of his quarters. "I'm ready."

Captain Olrich moved from the fireplace where he had been waiting and stood to attention before his Master. "All is ready Consort. Captain Blackston has secured our passage and a host of Hi'dai await us at our location."

"Well then," said Lucius, flashing a charming smile, "let us not delay a moment more. I wish to see my son … my Draco." With that, Lucius firmly pulled his hood over his head, drawing it close to keep the chilly air from his face.

"My Lord." Bowing, Captain Olrich stepped aside, reached into a skilfully decorated pottery dish, and withdrew a clenched hand.

Unfurling his tightly closed fist he hurled the handful of silver dust into the sedate fire. The flames turned an emerald green, dancing eerily.

Lucius quickly stepped up beside his personal guard and quelled the nervous tension in his stomach. _Everything will turn out well,_ he whispered to himself. _Your son will forgive you when he hears of your actions. Just remain calm. State your purpose to him and what you have done._

Recalling the events of the last few days Lucius felt dizzy but he maintained a collected posture. It wouldn't do to show alarm, not only because he was – or had been a Malfoy – but because his guards would refuse to allow him to travel if he displayed any weakness.

And Lucius very much wanted to see his son, especially as it had taken Lucius a long time to convince Tom to let him go. He yearned to heal the breech that had been forced opened over five years ago due to the circumstances of the death of Draco's mother.

Lucius was not a fool. He understood that five-year's worth of pain and resentment couldn't be healed in one afternoon, but he could begin the process by explaining recent events and his involvement in them.

Lucius also knew his son wouldn't betray him – after all, Draco had no love for any of those affected, and Malfoys always stuck together even when estranged. Well … not in Narcissa's case but the foolish woman had never been a true Malfoy.

Almost sick with anticipation Lucius and Captain Olrich steeped into the emerald flames (the fireplace was large enough to hold two), and the loyal Captain stated calmly: "Azkaban, Lord Draco's Quarters."

0-0-0-0

_Azkaban, North Wing, Lord Draco's Quarters_

They stepped out into a well-furnished room decorated in red. It was small with no windows and was quite obviously a reception room to greet visitors.

It was immediately apparent that the fireplace was not used to warm the room for the temperature was low enough for frost to form on the furniture and walls.

Cold stonewalls reared to a dark ceiling, the claret colour of the bricks doing nothing to add warmth to the freezing chamber. A thick plush carpet covered the floor, so that their boots sank into miniature crimson grass.

Low benches ran around two of the four walls.

Three chairs were arrayed by a small desk in the top right corner: two in front, one behind. A man sat in the solitary chair writing in a large ledger book. Most probably noting their arrival and their identities.

Lucius glanced around to see his guards standing quiet and alert, waiting for him. Focusing on the clerk Lucius walked over to the suddenly nervous man and demanded, "Where is Lord Draco? I must speak to him."

Smacking dry lips together a little grey face peered up at Lucius, fear lurking in brown eyes.

"He said that he would await your arrival, Consort, in his rooms. He sends his guards to guide you to them."

The small man gestured towards two large figures, draped in grey-black robes, features concealed by voluminous hoods.

Scowling, Lucius flicked his gaze at the silent Hi'dai and waved at them to follow him. Completely ignoring the clerk, Lucius addressed the ominous looking guides. "Take me to my son, _now_."

Noiseless bows met his request and a second later Lucius was following the duo through a narrow corridor, through an antechamber into a much larger chamber – this one decorated in differing shades of blue.

The larger chamber contained Lucius' desire – his son.

The two guides bowed once more to Lucius then to Draco, their master, and departed swiftly. The Hi'dai, upon Lucius' signal swept through the room checking it for danger. Surveillance over in minutes the Hi'dai fell back to a respectful distance with only Captain Olrich still shadowing his Lord's footsteps.

Casting back his hood, Lucius smiled warmly at his beloved son. "Draco, how good it is to see you again. How I missed you!"

Holding out his arms, Lucius continued: "I have much to tell you my son. Will you not embrace your father and wish him joy?"

His son smiled bitterly. "Joy? I suppose some will always find joy when there is none to be had."

Arranging his ice-cold features into a more suitable expression of greeting, he stiffly hugged Lucius, saying, "Welcome father to my domain! What say you?"

Lucius forced his smile not to wan at his son's cool welcome, reminding himself of the purpose of his visit.

"What little I have seen is lovely, Draco. I am sure you have this place working like a well-placed spell. I would be delighted to see the rest, at least those parts that are not harmful to…" Lucius trailed off.

"Harmful to?" prompted his wary son. Lucius sighed. "To my unborn child, son. You are destined to have another sibling, Draco. Another brother, or perhaps a sister."

Draco's jaw clenched and Lucius observed his son, worried about his boy's reaction upon hearing of his father's latest pregnancy.

At last the infuriated man summoned a response, spitting out his reply. "_Another_? What, one son wasn't enough, so you had another? Then _two_ sons aren't enough and you allow yourself to get pregnant by _him_ again? Don't you see that all he wants or cares is to prove his dominance over you?"

Hate, anger and pain lashed at Lucius in the words his son spat and it hurt him deeply to hear the tsunami of emotion.

_How I hurt you my dearest boy. But don't you see that I love you my son? Why must you hate everything about Tom when he has done so much for you? Can't you tolerate him in silence? Perhaps after what I tell you, you will_ _be able to_.

"Let us not argue son, but attempt to talk like civilised beings. As I was saying, I would love to see the rest of your dominion later, but first--"

"First?" Turning away from his father, Draco stalked back to his armchair, standing behind it and tracing the silver pattern work on the royal blue surface as he spoke. "I must admit that your insistence on meeting left me puzzled. What is the reason for your visit father?"

Lucius smiled genuinely then. "I come bearing glad tidings son. News that you shall find not only delightful but just."

"Just?"

Lucius smiled indulgently. "Can we not sit? And mayhap have something to wet our parched throats? Captain Olrich and I are rather thirsty from our ride."

"Tea, father? Heated wine for the Captain? I'll have some hot buns with butter and jam brought up as well."

"That would be excellent Draco."

0-0-0-0

Ten minutes later in Draco's study the three were being served hot tea in fine china cups and Captain Olrich was sipping warmed wine from a cleverly crafted golden goblet.

After taking a few sips of superb English tea, Lucius drew out his wand with a pleasant expression on his aristocratic face.

Pointing his wand at the study door Lucius murmured the incantation for the _Imperturbable Charm_ to prevent them being overheard. Simultaneously, Lucius added another spell silently to ensure that his guards outside heard a watered down version of the conversation between the three men.

Deeply intrigued by his father's actions and words, Draco directed his full attention on his father, reading the face he once knew so well. The face he once loved so much … that he still loved even though the love was a shadow of what it once was.

His father settled back into the well-appointed armchair, upholstered in a simple azure coloured fabric, graced with two navy cushions for further comfort. A lavender ribbon confined the long silver-gold strands, while Draco's own white-blond hair was left free to tumble over his forehead and brush his high cheekbones.

Calmly brushing his fringe aside Draco raised one perfect eyebrow. _Well?_ It seemed to say.

His father's smile would have suited a cat who had not only just found the cream but also the unguarded plate of cooked fish.

_Looks like my Dad has had some fun._

Then his father spoke. "Seven days ago, as you know, General Bill Weasley was executed. What you don't know was that, due to scandalous lies pertaining to me and General Weasley, which were presented by the plotting werewolf, General Valdis, I had General Valdis removed his trusted position as the Dark Lord's advisor."

Draco wasn't sure he had heard right. "Wha…?"

"Well," commented his father, smiling innocently while swirling the dregs of his tea, "it is not my fault he misinterpreted what he saw between me and Bill. Rather stupid of the werewolf to jump to such an erroneous conclusion. As if the baby I carry would be any other than Tom's!

"Naturally, Tom was furious and ah … 'tortured' I believe is the word, he tortured Valdis for a while. Valdis has quite a long journey ahead of him before he regains favour with the Dark Lord, and has his demotion rescinded."

He said this causally, as if slapping down the favourite of the Dark Lord and one of his most trusted and competent generals was an everyday occurrence, or as easy as drinking tea!

Draco blinked at his father, struggling to process what he had just been told. Then the full meaning of what had happened hit him. He swallowed hard, and holding his father's grey eyes with his own he whispered, "The werewolf that killed Mum has been punished?"

"Oh, severely so, my son. For Valdis, losing his trusted position means no more killing or hunting for a while. And to a werewolf as blood-thirsty and obsessed as he is with the fine art of 'playing with one's prey', letting them live to only chase them some more again, either straight away or another time, this is agony beyond agony."

The fair-headed demon sipped the last of his tea, leaning forward to set his cup on the small table.

"Does that meet with your approval my dear son?"

Draco's mind wheeled with the enormity of this news. The realisation of what this punishment meant to Draco made him want to scream in delight, and roar at the justice at last metered out to the werewolf that had killed his mother most cruelly.

But rising out of the roaring, surging sea of his grim satisfaction was the knowledge that his father had done this. Had orchestrated his nemesis's downfall. The ice-cold clarity of this knowledge sent his mind into another downward spiral of shock and joy. Fluttering away from the spiral were the very beginnings of forgiveness, the splinters of love for his father were starting to mesh once more.

Amidst the tumult of his heart and mind his father's voice penetrated. "I may be slower to anger, and slower to revenge my son, but my revenge when delivered is swift, just and merciless. I hope a lesson has been learnt here. I also pray that forgiveness, healing and love may spring from what I tell you today."

Draco could only nod numbly. His vision was constrained to a narrow passage edged in grey.

His father took his nod to be one of acquiescence and expanded further on the life and death 'games' that had been played to fruition a mere week ago. Vampire being slain. A new Vampire King. His part in it. Bill's part. Almost everything in fact.

Draco stared in open-mouthed shock at his father. His Dad had done_ all this_? Just because he didn't like a few 'people'? Crap.

The gentle voice of his father stopped. He was drinking tea again. The captain must have poured him a fresh cup. The beautiful man was also polishing off the remains of the hot buttered buns, lathered in blackcurrant jam.

Closing his eyes Draco felt as if a hundred years had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt the ice within him melt and he could sense the first call of spring winding through the barren chambers of his heart. He could feel the soft caress of the soothing spring breeze along the empty corridors of his mind.

The thaw brought healing as the years of bitterness fell away to leave only sadness, remorse and the aching love he held for his father. The love that once had been so strong, and which had soured into hate, now began to transform into love once more.

The love he bore for his father was no longer a shadow of what had once been, but a living, vibrant thing that was growing stronger by the minute. It would take time to be as strong at is once was, for the breech to fully heal, but Draco knew that it would.

This understanding was too great and joyous not to share so he opened his eyes and gazed at his father whom he could tell was anxious.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat he stood and held out his arms. Unable to prevent or control the tears that slid down his cheeks he choked out: "Dad?"

In his father's eyes a light that had long been extinguished leapt back into full brilliance and a second later he felt the strong arms of his father seize him, and then they were gasping and laughing and crying.

Lucius whispered his silent prayer of thanks, touching the tears on his son's cheeks, treasuring them as if they were pear drops made from diamond. _It was worth it_, he thought. _All the pain, suffering and fear … it was worth it for this._

Content, Lucius lowered his head to rest on his son's left shoulder, closing his eyes in mingled exhaustion and bliss. A hard journey still lay ahead but it was one that both men would reach the end of – together.

0-0-0-0

**Next chapter: The bringing together of loose threads. The End. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Queen Caira:** Thank you for taking the time to review. You deserved the dedication as you encouraged me to write Lucius and Draco's reunion!

**Notes:** Thougts like so: _Hmm_

_----_

Chapter Ten

_Ten Days after Lucius' visit to his son, Dragon Grounds, secret location_

The Prince of the Shadowlands stood beside his husband as they surveyed the Dragon training grounds.

A cold wind issued off the sea making his husband burrow a little more into his fur-lined cloak. This far north, the weather was numbing, freezing winds continually sweeping across the land as winter bit fiercely into the country, giving little – if any – respite.

The grey sea appeared dull and sullen in the weak morning light. The sky above was ominous, the hue of tarnished silver, clouds fattened calves ready for the slaughter.

_It will snow soon._ Tom thought, his face turned to the dismal heavens.

Glancing back down he gently touched Lucius with a black-gloved hand, but it was the nervous looking man to his left that he addressed.

"Will they be ready for fighting?" Tom nodded towards the two Hungarian Horntails that sat hissing at each other.

"Yes, Prince, very soon. The two teams and their support are almost ready to harness the power of these magnificent beasts." The man's speech was guttural causing Lucius to frown in concentration as he attempted to understand, but Tom had no such problem as he had conversed with this man many times.

"Where are our gifts from the Chinese?"

"Inside, my Prince. Do you wish to see them now?"

"Very much so."

Casting a glance at his shivering husband, Tom felt concern – concern he didn't allow to show on his face in front of a lowly subordinate such as the man on their left.

"Do you wish to see our new acquisitions, or would you rather wait in the dining hall?"

Lucius smiled tiredly. "See them."

"If you are sure…"

"Yes, Tom, I am certain."

Tom once more titled his face to the rapidly blackening sky and felt the first snowflakes on his exposed nose and mouth.

"Let us move quickly, I wish to see how the new dragons are settling in."

Flurries of snow began to fall as they walked towards the inside settlement, obscuring the path by the time they reached the cavernous entrance to the magically concealed dragon training and breeding centre.

Warmth enveloped them, wrapping them in a comforting blanket, ridding them of the last clutches of cold. The atmosphere grew hotter as they walked deeper into the complex, building up to a almost suffocating heat where the Eastern Dragons were kept – different breeds were not only kept separate, but also in different areas. Therefore, Tom and Lucius were in an E Division; otherwise know as the Eastern Division for dragons from Asia.

They passed an enclosure where a mother dragon closely guarded her nest. Her beautiful scarlet hide shone in the fiery light, her elegant face framed with golden coloured spikes, giving her a fearsome edge to her appearance. She was a Chinese Fireball, renowned for their intelligence.

There were more of her kind in a connecting enclosure, mere hatchlings at play, all of them possessing the same terrible beauty.

Progressing still further the trio entered a cosy 'cave', its floor layered with gold and jewels with the colourful bloom of flowers – all sparkling as stars.

Niches in the craggy walls offered purchases and a high ceiling plenty of space for flight and massive wingspans.

Here was the prize that Tom had left China with so many months ago - the same mission that Tom had brought his husband the exquisite china tea set.

Lucius gasped, truly awed by the splendour before him … and it wasn't the treasure that dazzled him, but the beauty of the creatures that inhabited this habitat.

Three magnificent dragons lay curled up on the heaps of seized wealth, their long, sinuous shapes melding into one as they wound their snake-like bodies around each other.

Silver scales glittered in the bright light, outshining the horde surrounding and dribbling over them. Their beauty was breathtaking. If Lucius had thought the Chinese Fireball a beautiful creature he had to amend that statement for these dragons were truly beyond description.

Their silver hides were brushed with a deep gold granting a shifting hue to their complexions. One lazy eye opened to reveal irises the warm shade of tropical seas.

Delicate, pale gold tendrils wafted from long snouts and above large eyes. They seemed to sway in the gentle air currents that filled the chamber.

Enthralled by what he saw Lucius was too overcome to speak.

Tom grinned, actually grinned, when he saw his husband's pleasure. Leaning close he whispered in Lucius' left ear: "You approve Lucius?"

There was no response and Tom repeated the question a tad louder, this time with success. Silver eyes blinked. "Very much so Tom! But what are they for? Surely not for fighting?"

Tom laughed high and cold. "No, they are here to improve the intelligence of fighters so they do not keep getting killed through stupid efforts. Simultaneously, they are here to breed greater compliancy in our fighters so we can gain a slight increase in control over them.

"They are also very old, very magical creatures. They can communicate with humans if they are so willing and form deep, lasting attachments with their chosen human or humans. They would be useful sentinels: loyal, intelligent yet fierce when necessary. We _could_ learn from them."

"What is their name?"

"I cannot tell even you that, my love." The last Tom ensured their guide did not overhear. He bothered not with his guards – the Hi'dai and the higher positioned Death Eaters were used to their affectionate addresses.

Lucius cast a longing look at the exquisite creatures. "Are they coming home with us then?"

Tom barely controlled the amusement he felt bubbling up inside. "Maybe I can be persuaded to bring one, though two would be better."

Their guide nodded. "They prefer company my Prince, unless you are going to attach a human to one for all hours. But that human would have to spend practically every waking – and sleeping – moment with the dragon."

"Inconvenient then," remarked Tom scowling slightly, "but easily solved." Turning to his husband. "Do you wish to have two then?"

Lucius' eyes blazed with the brilliance of the stars. "Yes! If that is possible."

Tom nodded, "It is. I will simply negotiate for more. I have what they want and vice-versa. The rest just involves a series of exchanges to get to that state where we both have what we want."

"Thank you Tom," said Lucius with all his heart, his love all the greater. _The sacrifice was worth what I gained._

"Don't mention it. After all, we don't want you to grow bored now do we?"

Lucius' dalliance with Bill still grated on Tom's nerves – even though it had not been consummated, it irritated him. Jealously was an ugly emotion and Tom loved his husband – love that was mixed strongly with the solid belief that Lucius was his and no one else's … and he would fight to keep him.

Lucius' heart soared as he heard the embers of jealously and sensed the warning behind the words. _You have nothing to fear Tom. I did what I did to ensure your attention and rid myself – and you – of unscrupulous, or better said, inconvenient personnel; that it helped heal the breech between my son and I was another plus and aim of my ambitious plan. _

Tom waved away the guide and gestured to their Hi'dai to withdraw a few extra paces so he could have a private word with his husband. He then pulled his personal demon aside into a convenient nook.

Stroking the fine silver-gold sheet, Tom allowed his long fingers to caress a smooth cheek. Lucius met his inquisitive gaze with a wary one.

Tom smiled indulgently. "There is one thing I would like to know Lucius, and I would be obliged if you answered truthfully – or as truthfully as a Consort to the Dark Prince can."

"Yeees?" replied his husband, drawing out his response.

The red eyes turned hard. "What did you gain out of your machinations Lucius?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, my sweet. What did you gain from plotting Valdis and Vampire's overthrow? From using Bill, seducing him while he seduced _you_?"

His husband's grey eyes flashed, his tone irritated. "Bill did not seduce me."

Tom did not believe this for a moment but saw no advantage from pursuing the subject so instead pressed on with his first inquiry.

Lucius looked him as if he considered Tom to be foolish for not realising sooner. "You really don't know?" Gently he touched his fingers to Tom's arm, before gazing steadily into burning crimson orbs. "For you, for me, for our children. Who else?"

Tom blinked. It was his turn to say, "Pardon?"

Lucius smirked. "You'll understand eventually, Tom. But consider: how can a neglected husband and children function without the spouse/father?"

Tom simply stared at Lucius, handsome face set in a disbelieving frown. He was beginning to doubt his husband's sanity all over again. Admittedly, Lucius was almost healed but who said that a person couldn't have a few backslides?

Lucius simply grinned and Tom decided to leave it at that for the present. Kissing his husband hungrily he let their tongues duel for a brief moment before breaking off, smiling as he noted the stormy eyes, swriling his passion.

"Let us finish our visit," he said, and stepped out into the cavern, signalling their Hi'dai to reform.

His husband followed with a mischievous smile touching the desire Lucius felt.

0-0-0-0

Valdis snarled as he sat filling out another form, quill scratching across the parchment, liberally spilling ink – he wasn't the neatest writer to live.

He sat behind a cluttered desk in a small cramped room, full to bursting. Pieces of parchment littered the desk, two other desks, and from overflowing file cabinets.

Lanterns of oil and dribbling candles were stuck firmly in the few spaces, with a burning chandelier hanging directly above his head – magically warded to prevent wax from dripping and setting fire to the countless documents and reports, and also of course, to protect him.

Valdis, once Commander of the Werewolves and the Dark Prince's Secret Operations, now languished within these four grey walls, struggling his way through dull reports from minor personnel, creating copies and reading documents.

The guards outside changed again, a pathetic highlight in his otherwise humdrum day.

"I'll get you Lucius," he hissed, sharp fangs dripping saliva. "I'll make you pay for what you did to me." Fury tightened his breast. "I'll get back what was – _is_ – mine, you wait and see you little slut."

0-0-0-0

Captain Olrich happily stretched, body and mind relaxing. Around him brilliantly yellow sand reached as far as the eye could see, and in front of him was a twinkling, bright blue sea.

He was on his first holiday for years, as a thank you present from the Consort. Smiling to himself, Captain Olrich silently toasted the silver-blond devil that had arranged matters so artfully.

As he sipped cool pineapple juice he wondered what had happened to the 'package' he had helped smuggle out.

0-0-0-0

The man struggled up the steep incline, boots slipping and crunching over ice and snow. A cold, yet bright, sun shone down on the dusty white world. Everything glimmered like diamonds where it touched.

The man was oblivious to the fiery disc, high in the sky. It illuminated, but gave no warmth.

He was more concerned with where he was, and more precisely, _who_ he was. His mind was blank; a gaping chasm echoing with the roar of an ivory waterfall that dashed the last remaining images of a life lived, replacing them with aching silence.

In the small portion of his mind that remained he recalled that he had been brought to this place – this land of snow and ice – by a … by a … by a man, a man whose name escaped him for the present.

_Had it been a man?_ Came the confusing thought ere it died away to nothing, not even leaving a faint trace for the bewildered man to follow.

Dazed, he shook his head, causing flame coloured strands to brush unshaven cheeks, eyelids trapping eyes with irises of sparkling blue. Behind them flickered the persistent question: _who am I?_

Groaning, the lean man stumbled onwards, once more searching his surroundings. His breath coiled in the air, a fine mist amidst the freezing landscape. However, the beautiful yet cruel land yielded no clue as to his identity or location.

A world of ice? 

_No _… that sounded wrong. _A land of eternal ice? Of snow?_

Whimpering he shook his head harder, frustration building as the rumbling waterfall doubled in noise, drowning out his thought processes. Digging the heel of his calloused palm into his head he rubbed vigorously, in an attempt to deafen the roaring tide.

A small reprieve came and he sucked in a large gulp of frigid air.

_Who am I?_ He screamed silently. Then out loud: _"Who am I?"_

There was no response – either from inside or from the world outside. Instead everything lay under a watchful hush. Trees loomed in the dazzling whiteness, attired in fine wedding dresses made of snow and ice.

From the heaps and mounds stared unseen eyes, but they too were quiet.

Another attack came, this one surmounting his previous defences and smashing his world away in its brutal wake.

Sinking to his feet, the man clapped his hands over his head, the pain crippling. Weary in soul and heart the man wished for an end to this agony.

The end came surprisingly fast, and with it came true forgetfulness. Peace flowed through his shattered brain, soothing his torn neurones with gentle fingers and smoothing the stones of memory until they were as smooth as glass.

Rising to his feet, warm boots gripping the slippery surface, the man blinked in the dawn of a new age.

The previously hostile world now beckoned, welcoming him with a glad heart – a greeting he returned with genuine joy.

Moving forwards he wandered the path ablaze with wonder and glory at the stern beauty of the landscape.

The sky above darkened to a grey, leaden expression, forewarning more snow, yet it bothered him not.

Reaching a bend in the track the man with fire for hair and turquoise for eyes, espied a cottage nestled amongst the silent trees. Sudden knowledge sprouted in his brain, planted by a careful hand. This shoot of understanding started to grow, its roots taking firm hold and the questions the man had been asking faded away like ghosts in horror films.

Entering the cottage he found it richly appointed, with a room to the left containing a crimson armchair, a blazing fire, and hot food on a plate.

Hunger for the first time surfaced and the man pulled off coat, hat, gloves and scarf and padded over to sit in the welcoming seat.

When the man and woman materialised he evidenced no shock or fear, for all intents and purposes acting as if this was expected. The man poured a thick burgundy liquid into a golden goblet, while the woman covered him in a nice fluffy blanket.

_Who am I?_ Echoed the dying whisper. _Who …am …I..?_

The man winced and paused in his eating, but already the thought was vanishing into nothingness, memory gone – he did not even remember he had asked such a question.

Why should he? He knew who he was and where!

Happy now, no longer tired and desperate, the man ate.

0-0-0-0

After all, Lucius was a man who rewarded those who served him faithfully … whether they knew it or not.

_**The End **_

****

* * *

****

**Author's Note:**

**Chinese Fireball information was obtained from **_**The Harry Potter Lexicon.**_

****

**Thank you to everyone who has read this tale. Especial thanks goes to those who reviewed **_**The Dark Prince and His Consort**_**, your encouragement kept me going! **

**To those who may read this later, I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**As always, I promise to answer any and all reviews.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read,**

_**Jadwiga**_


End file.
